


Apollo & Icarus

by Gnothi Seauton (safiradh)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BFF!Jicheol, BFF!Jihan, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned!Jungyu, Mentioned!Soonhoon, Mentioned!Wonhan, Metaphors, Mythology References, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/Gnothi%20Seauton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mungkin sama seperti Icarus, Hong Jisoo akan berakhir dengan sayap yang terbakar dan jatuh ke dasar lautan. Pikirnya, jika itu untuk Choi Seungcheol, itu layak untuk dicoba.</p><p>[Modern AU!Apollo x Icarus: Cheolsoo ver.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. I made no profit from this fanfiction.

 

 

 

_I loved you as Icarus loved the sun,_  
_too close, too much_

\- David Jones

 

 

 

Ini kebiasaan buruknya yang sulit dihilangkan.

Mendapati dirinya terbangun di ranjang yang bukan ranjangnya.

Hong Jisoo selalu mengalami disorientasi tiap bangun di pagi hari, matanya akan mengerjap beberapa kali selagi kepalanya mengira-ira sedang berada di mana ia saat ini. Ini bukan kamarnya, interiornya tidak seperti ini. Ini bukan ranjangnya, miliknya tidak sebesar ini. Ini bahkan bukan selimut—oh. Ia menyadari bukan hanya selimut yang kini tengah membungkus tubuhnya, ada sebuah tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan posesif tanpa tanda-tanda akan melepaskannya.

Dan bagai kepingan puzzle yang akhirnya dapat ia susun, semuanya langsung jelas ketika melihat sosok yang masih tertidur di sampingnya.

Ia lagi-lagi menginap di apartemen Choi Seungcheol.

Jisoo sudah mengakui ini sebagai kebiasaan buruk, tapi sulit sekali untuk tidak melakukannya. Sulit untuk tidak berlama-lama di apartemen milik mahasiswa Bisnis satu itu tiap kali mereka pulang dari kampus dan Seungcheol menolak untuk langsung mengantar Jisoo ke kontrakannya sendiri. Jauh lebih sulit lagi karena selalu Seungcheol yang mempersuasinya untuk bermalam, pemuda itu cukup membisikinya kata-kata manis dan detik itu juga Jisoo rela melakukan apa pun. Apa pun untuk Choi Seungcheol.

 

_‘Aku tidak ingin mengantarmu pulang sekarang, tinggallah bersamaku malam ini’_

_‘Ya, ya, jika itu yang kauinginkan’_

 

Jisoo mendesah, ia merasa seperti boneka tali yang digerakkan oleh seorang dalang tiap kali sedang bersama pemuda itu. Dalam kasus ini, Seungcheol dalangnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa protes karena, _well_ , ini _Seungcheol_ yang ia bicarakan. Pemuda itu hanya perlu meminta untuk membuatnya melakukan sesuatu. Dan Seungcheol selalu meminta.

Jeonghan pasti akan mencela, itu satu hal yang pertama terlintas di kepalanya selagi tubuhnya masih belum juga dapat terbebas dari pelukan Seungcheol. Pelukan ini memberinya waktu untuk berpikir, berhubung Seungcheol sendiri pun masih pulas dalam tidurnya. Jisoo memiringkan kepala untuk melirik pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya, wajahnya ketika sedang tidur sungguh sangat inosen. Ia mau tidak mau tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan itu. Aneh, sesungguhnya, melihat Seungcheol seperti ini. Satu-satunya momen di mana Seungcheol tidak menampilkan kesan majestiknya hanya ketika ia sedang tertidur. Ia tertidur seperti bayi kecil.

Jika mengingat apa yang sanggup Choi Seungcheol lakukan padanya semalam akan sangat kontras ketika melihat pemandangan ini.

Jisoo tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mengelus pipi Seungcheol dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Hangat, Seungcheol selalu hangat. Itu yang Jisoo sukai darinya, Seungcheol memiliki sebuah kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dari orang lain. Temperatur pendingin ruangan di pagi hari yang biasanya menusuk tidak begitu terasa dengan tubuh Seungcheol yang merapat padanya.

Mata yang sedari tadi tertutup itu akhirnya membuka seiring dengan belaian tangan Jisoo yang konstan. Seungcheol yang baru bangun tidur mengeluarkan kuapan lebar sambil merenggangkan tubuh, otomatis membebaskan tubuh Jisoo yang sebelumnya ia perangkap dalam pelukannya. “Mmm, pagi.” Sapanya dengan suara sedikit serak.

“ _Morning, sleepyhead_.” Jisoo tertawa kecil, tubuhnya beringsut mendekat, tidak menginginkan adanya jarak antara dirinya dan sang kekasih. Ini seperti tarikan magnet yang ia sendiri tidak dapat pahami, ia selalu ingin mendekat pada Seungcheol tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kepalanya menyender di bahu pemuda dengan rambut gelap acak-acakan itu, “Bagaimana tidurmu?”

Seungcheol meraih kembali pinggang Jisoo dan menarik pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. “Nyenyak.” Ia lalu memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di sepanjang garis rahang Jisoo, yang memberikan efek kekasihnya mengerang kegelian. Seringaiannya muncul, “Karena aku memelukmu sepanjang malam.”

Jisoo _tidak_ tersipu mendengar itu. Ia mengeluarkan deheman pelan. “Oke, tapi sekarang aku butuh kau untuk melepaskanku dan membiarkanku meninggalkan ranjang ini.”

“Tidak akan pernah. Aku suka kombinasi antara kau dan ranjangku.”

Ia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan _, aku juga, aku suka berada di ranjang ini bersamamu_. “Seungcheol, ini hampir jam sembilan.”

“Kelasmu baru mulai jam satu nanti.”

“Yeah, tapi Jeonghan, Mingyu, dan Junhui pasti akan bertanya-tanya jika aku belum pulang juga.”

Seungcheol mengeluarkan geraman tidak suka ketika mendengar Jisoo menyebutkan nama-nama teman satu kontrakan pemuda itu. Toh, pelukan itu akhirnya dilonggarkan juga dan memberi akses bagi Jisoo untuk membebaskan diri.

“Mereka tidak suka padaku.”

Jisoo yang sedang berusaha keras untuk turun dari ranjang segera mengoreksi dengan sabar, “Mereka hanya belum mengenalmu.” Itu balasan yang selalu ia berikan, bahwa teman-temannya hanya belum mengenal Seungcheol dengan cukup baik untuk dapat menyukai kekasihnya. Sejujurnya, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan penghakiman teman-temannya jika mengingat reputasi Choi Seungcheol selama ini di kampus. Tapi itu dia poinnya, selalu ada sisi lain dari sebuah cerita. Jisoo tentu saja tidak akan terima jika teman-temannya terang-terangan tidak menyetujui hubungannya hanya karena belum pernah melihat sisi lain dari Choi Seungcheol yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Ia akhirnya kini berhasil menuruni ranjang _king size_ yang ada di kamar utama Seungcheol, hanya untuk menyadari tubuhnya sebelum ini hanya terbungkus oleh selimut. Dan tanpa selimut yang membungkus, ia praktisnya tidak mengenakan apa pun.

Bukan berarti ia peduli.

Seungcheol yang peduli. Ia berdecak, masih dengan posisi berbaring di ranjang. “Sayang, pakai bajumu dulu. Kau tidak mau membuatku menyerangmu lagi, kan?”

Jisoo hanya meloloskan tawa pelan, tapi dengan enggan tetap memungut juga pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Ia meraih kaus putih yang tergeletak dan memakainya asal-asalan, tidak ambil pusing bahwa itu adalah kaus Seungcheol yang sekarang ia kenakan. Kebesaran sedikit di tubuhnya, tapi ia suka. Ada wangi tubuh Seungcheol yang khas di kaus itu, membuat Jisoo bisa beranggapan sepanjang hari nanti ia membawa sebagian dari diri kekasihnya dengannya. Dan juga karena ia tahu Seungcheol adalah seorang yang sangat teritorial, pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu selalu suka menandai apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Setelah berpakaian lebih layak, Jisoo kembali mendekati sisi ranjang sang kekasih. “Aku temui kau di kampus?”

Seungcheol hanya menggumamkan ‘hm’ pelan sebagai jawaban selagi matanya kembali terpejam. Ia mengerang ketika Jisoo memberikan kecupan ringan di bibirnya, “ _Shoo, shoo_ , aku bisa berubah pikiran untuk menarikmu lagi dan tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi kali ini jika kau masih menyentuhku.”

Jisoo terkekeh. Ia sadar betul Seungcheol dapat melakukan itu, dan ia mungkin benar-benar akan berakhir dengan menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan berada di ranjang bersama kekasihnya jika Seungcheol mempersuasi lebih keras.

 

Jam weker di atas nakas menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat lima menit ketika Jisoo meninggalkan kamar itu.

 

 

 

 


	2. You are loved by a god, Icarus

_They know you walk like you’re a god,  
_ _they can’t believe I made you weak_

\- Halsey

 

 

 

Yoon Jeonghan sudah menantinya di depan pintu dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan wajah ditekuk.

Tentu saja itu akan menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Jisoo ketika pulang ke kontrakannya pagi hari ini.

Jika ini situasi yang berbeda, Jisoo pasti akan berkomentar _‘kau mirip dengan pajangan boneka kucing di toko’,_ tapi ia tahu ini bukan momen yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan candaan jika melihat tanduk imajiner yang ada di kepala pemuda berambut panjang itu.

“Oh, akhirnya pulang juga, _lover boy_. Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya dalam seminggu, hm?” Belum apa-apa Jeonghan sudah menyalak sebelum Jisoo bahkan sempat memberikan sapaan.

Karena Jisoo sedang tidak ingin dihakimi saat ini, jadi ia hanya mengibaskan tangan dan berjalan melewati Jeonghan begitu saja.

“ _Ya_ , Hong Jisoo, jangan berani-beraninya kau mengabaikanku!” Jeonghan dapat mencegat langkah Jisoo dengan mudah, tangannya menahan lengan pemuda itu. “Alasan apa lagi kali ini? _‘Seungcheollie takut tidur sendirian dan minta ditemani’_?”

Yoon Jeonghan dan sarkasme bukan barang baru di telinga Jisoo, ia sudah terbiasa dengan mulut tak difilter sahabatnya satu itu sejak mereka sama-sama masih mahasiswa baru di Pledis. Ia tidak pernah tersinggung sama sekali sebelumnya. Tapi tidak kali ini, tidak ketika lagi-lagi harus masalah ini yang menjadi bahan perdebatan. “Aku sungguh perlu alasan untuk menginap di apartemen pacarku sendiri?”

“Tsk, jika kau begitu senang menghabiskan waktu di sana, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau pindah dari kontrakan sempit ini untuk tinggal di apartemen mewah pacarmu?”

“Aku benar-benar akan mempertimbangkan itu jika kau masih bersikap seperti ini.”

Ia dapat melihat mata Jeonghan yang membulat begitu mendengar balasannya. Jeonghan membuka mulut, tapi lalu mengatupkannya lagi. Jisoo tahu itu pertanda sahabatnya baru saja kehabisan kata sebagai pembelaan, maka ia melepaskan diri dengan lembut dari pegangan itu. Ia tahu Jeonghan hanya sedang bersikap sebagai sahabat yang peduli, sungguh, ia bisa mengerti kenapa Jeonghan begitu protektif padanya jika menyangkut sang kekasih. Tapi ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengambil keputusan seorang diri tanpa perlu didikte oleh siapa pun.

“Hei,” lirihnya, menyentuh bahu Jeonghan dan meremasnya pelan. “aku tidak akan pindah dari rumah ini.” _I’m not gonna leave you, you idiot_. “Tapi kau juga tidak bisa melarangku jika aku menginap di tempat Seungcheol suatu waktu.”

“Choi Seungcheol adalah sumber masalah, dan kautahu itu.”

“Jeonghan,” Jisoo bergumam dengan nada lelah. Jeonghan mungkin bermaksud baik, hanya saja—“jangan...” _Jangan_.

“Aku sudah memperingatkanmu berulang kali. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan api, kau bisa terbakar.” Jeonghan mengeluarkan decakan keras. “ _Dammit_ , Jisoo, aku hanya ingin melindungimu dari kejatuhanmu sendiri.”

Jisoo hanya bisa terdiam. Ia ingin mengatakan:  
Tapi, Jeonghan, jika itu untuk Choi Seungcheol, bukankah itu layak untuk dicoba?

 

_Terbakar sekalipun sebagai hasil akhirnya._

 

Mulutnya masih tetap terkatup ketika Jeonghan berlalu meninggalkannya.

 

 

*

 

 

Jisoo mendatangi gedung fakultas Bisnis setelah kelasnya berakhir sore itu untuk mencari Seungcheol. Berhubung jurusan mereka berbeda—Jisoo sebagai mahasiswa Sastra Inggris, sementara Seungcheol mengambil jurusan Bisnis—mereka tidak berkuliah di gedung yang sama dan biasanya baru bisa bertemu jika salah satu dari mereka berkunjung ke gedung fakultas masing-masing. Tapi pemuda itu tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya di tempat tongkrongannya yang biasa. Jisoo tahu kelas Seungcheol juga harusnya sudah berakhir, tapi ia tetap ingin memastikan untuk mendatangi ruang kelas sang kekasih.

Di tangga, sebelum mencapai ruang kelas Seungcheol di lantai 2, ia berpapasan dengan Jeon Wonwoo—adik tingkat Seungcheol dari jurusan yang sama, sekaligus, _cough_ , gebetan baru Yoon Jeonghan. Jisoo menghela napas lega ketika akhirnya berpapasan dengan orang yang ia kenali di gedung ini.

“Wonwoo.”

“Oh, Jisoo- _hyung_.” Wonwoo kelihatan terkejut dengan sapaan barusan, di tangannya ada empat buah buku teks tebal yang membuat kening Jisoo berkerut hanya dengan melihatnya. “Ada apa ke sini? Mencari Seungcheol- _sunbae_?”

“Yeah, kau lihat dia?”

“Seharian ini aku belum bertemu dengannya. Di kelas tadi juga dia tidak masuk.”

Alis Jisoo bertaut. Seungcheol bolos dari kelas bukan hal yang aneh, tapi kekasihnya harusnya menemuinya setelah kuliahnya berakhir, kan? Itu yang mereka sepakati tadi pagi. Ia baru ingin membuka mulut dan menanyakan pertanyaan lanjutan, tapi Wonwoo terlihat sekali sedang buru-buru dan harus berada di tempat lain saat ini. Jisoo akhirnya hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman lemah. “Oke, kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu besok, Wonwoo.”

“Sampai ketemu nanti malam, _Hyung_.” Wonwoo mengoreksi sambil nyengir kecil, satu kakinya menuruni anak tangga yang ada. “Jeonghan- _hyung_ mengundangku untuk makan malam di kontrakan kalian malam ini. Katanya kalian mau masak.”

“Makan malam?” Tunggu, apa yang ia lewatkan? “Oh, benar, tentu saja.”

Tentu saja Yoon Jeonghan akan mengundang gebetannya untuk makan malam di kontrakan mereka tanpa mengabarkan dulu pada penghuni yang lain sebelumnya. Dan mereka mau masak, Wonwoo bilang, mungkin lebih tepatnya Jisoo dan yang lain yang memasak sementara Jeonghan bertugas layaknya mandor. Ia penasaran apa kira-kira reaksi Mingyu dan Junhui jika tahu.

Jisoo mengeluarkan ponselnya setelah meninggalkan gedung fakultas Bisnis dan mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Seungcheol.

 

_Kau di mana? :(_

 

Balasannya datang lebih cepat dari yang ia duga.

 

_Masih di kamarku, kemarilah_

 

Ia tidak akan mengatakan tidak untuk ajakan itu.

 

 

*

 

 

Apartemen Seungcheol terletak di salah satu kawasan elit distrik Gangnam. Jisoo dan Junhui pernah melewati komplek gedung apartemen itu suatu waktu, dan mahasiswa Teknik Mesin yang satu angkatan di bawahnya itu langsung berseru dengan dagu yang nyaris jatuh, _‘Sial, hyung, beri tahu aku bagaimana cara menggaet chaebol seperti pacarmu ini!’_. Jisoo biasanya hanya mengeluarkan tawa lemah sebagai jawaban jika komentar seperti itu ia dapatkan, membiarkan Junhui atau teman-temannya yang lain mengagumi aset yang Choi Seungcheol miliki tanpa berkomentar lebih jauh. Toh, tanpa butuh validasi apa pun, kekasihnya memang memiliki _segalanya_.

Putra tunggal dari konglomerat Choi yang merupakan pemilik yayasan kampus, sekaligus pewaris dari perusahaan yang masuk daftar teratas paling diminati oleh pemburu lowongan kerja di Seoul tiap tahunnya. Tidak heran hampir semua mahasiswa di kampus mereka akan melihat Seungcheol seperti semacam titisan dewa atau semacam itu. Jisoo bahkan yakin jika saja pemuda itu menghendaki, orang-orang akan dengan sukarela bersujud di kakinya hanya untuk mendapatkan cipratan anugerah dari sang _dewa_. Atau mungkin membangun altar pemujaan, siapa tahu? Setidaknya, itu kesan yang menempel di benak Jisoo ketika pertama kali melihat Choi Seungcheol.

Ada sesuatu yang begitu agung dari cara Seungcheol berjalan ketika melewatinya begitu saja di lapangan parkir kala itu. Dan Jisoo tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari bayangan pemuda Choi sejak saat itu.

Yeah, itu cerita lama di antara mereka, Jisoo pun yakin Seungcheol tidak akan ingat.

“Hei.”

Adalah sapaan pertamanya ketika memasuki apartemen sang kekasih—Seungcheol memberikannya _password_ apartemen ini sejak kali pertama mengajak Jisoo bermalam—dan mendapati pemuda itu sedang duduk di sofa berbentuk L di ruang tengah hanya dengan mengenakan mantel mandi berwarna putih. Di tangan Seungcheol ada gelas berisi alkohol yang tinggal setengah, sementara botol wiski yang terbuka ada di atas meja.

“Hei.” Seungcheol membalas dengan mata masih terpejam ketika Jisoo menjatuhkan diri di sampingnya.

“Kupikir kau akan menemuiku di kampus.” Jisoo masih lanjut berbicara, dan tangannya meraih gelas yang ada di tangan Seungcheol untuk menaruhnya di meja. Keningnya berkerut, “Masih terlalu dini untuk minum, kan?”

Ada kekehan berat yang lolos dari mulut Seungcheol, matanya perlahan membuka. “Di belahan dunia lain sudah malam, Sayang.”

Jisoo hanya memutar mata, tapi tidak hendak mencela kebiasaan buruk kekasihnya.

Seungcheol mendadak saja melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jisoo, dengan mudah menarik pemuda yang lebih ringan darinya itu untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

“C-cheol!” Jisoo merasakan panas menjalar di pipinya seiring dengan tindakan Seungcheol yang tidak ia antisipasi. Walau ini bukan yang pertama kali dan sudah sering terjadi, ia rasa ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan sentuhan tiba-tiba seperti ini.Tubuhnya bereaksi sesensitif itu pada Choi Seungcheol.

Kedua tangan Seungcheol memberikan pelukan erat pada pinggang Jisoo dengan gestur posesif, sementara kepalanya berada dengan nyaman di ceruk leher sang kekasih, menghirup aroma tubuh Jisoo sambil sesekali memberikan gigitan kecil.

"Kau memakai kausku?" Seungcheol berbisik tepat di telinga Jisoo ketika menyadari kaus putih kebesaran yang dikenakan pemuda bertubuh ramping itu. "Seharian berada di kampus dan bertemu orang-orang dengan memakai kausku?"

"Ng, y-yeah."

" _Good boy._ " Dan ciuman bertubi-tubi di lehernya ia dapatkan secara instan setelah itu.

Ia sudah bilang sebelumnya bahwa Seungcheol adalah orang yang teritorial—menyebut pemuda itu posesif adalah _understatement_ —Jisoo tahu benar kekasihnya menyukai hal-hal semacam ini. Bukan tanpa alasan Seungcheol selalu memastikan memberi  _tanda_ di bagian-bagian tubuh Jisoo yang dapat terlihat oleh umum, untuk mempertegas bahwa Hong Jisoo adalah miliknya dan miliknya seorang. Dan walau di awal ia akan merengek protes pada aksi Seungcheol, Jisoo sesungguhnya _suka_.

Ia tidak akan mengatakan itu keras-keras.

Jisoo hanya bisa pasrah sambil memejamkan mata, tangannya memegang erat tangan Seungcheol yang melingkar di pinggangnya, menerima perlakuan pemuda itu dengan sukarela. Seperti biasa. Terkadang ia pikir di mata Seungcheol ia adalah semacam guling pribadi yang dapat dipeluk dan diciumi sesuka hati. Bukan berarti Jisoo protes, ia suka titel itu.

Guling pribadi Choi Seungcheol yang menemani tidurnya sepanjang malam. Titel itu hanya miliknya seorang.

“Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.” Jisoo berusaha untuk bersuara di tengah-tengah desahan yang keluar tanpa bisa dikontrol dari mulutnya. “Kenapa tidak ke kampus hari ini?”

Seungcheol menghentikan apa pun yang sedang ia lakukan dengan leher Jisoo, kepalanya berganti bersandar di bahu pemuda itu sambil mempererat pelukannya. “Hm, sebentar... ah, aku lupa kenapa.”

Bukan jawaban yang mengherankan, sungguh. Untuk orang yang berada di posisi seperti Seungcheol, apa pun tindakan yang ia perbuat kadangkala tidak diperlukan alasan. Ia melakukan sesuatu hanya karena ingin melakukannya, tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi yang didapat.

Dan mungkin karena itu sampai sekarang pun Jisoo tidak pernah berani bertanya apa alasan Seungcheol ketika pertama kali mengajaknya berkencan, karena ia takut ia tidak lebih hanya satu dari tindakan impulsif tanpa alasan yang dilakukan oleh Choi Seungcheol.

“Aku merindukanmu di kampus.” Akhirnya, itu yang Jisoo katakan, dengan nada sedikit merajuk. Tanpa memedulikan fakta bahwa baru tadi pagi mereka masih bergelung di atas ranjang yang sama, ia rasa ia akan selalu merindukan kekasihnya tiap kali mereka berjauhan atau tidak melakukan kontak fisik. Sentuhan Seungcheol begitu adiktif, dan ia bagai pecandu yang selalu menginginkan lebih. Tangannya memainkan jemari Seungcheol. “Aku mencarimu ke gedung fakultasmu, tapi kau tidak ada.”

“ _Sorry about that, baby_.” Satu ciuman di telinga Jisoo. “Aku akan mengabarimu lain kali jika aku bolos kuliah.”

Jisoo tidak tahan untuk tidak terkikik geli. Ini satu hal kecil yang ia sukai dari kekasihnya, Seungcheol bisa menjadi sosok yang sangat perhatian dan sanggup membuatnya melayang tinggi dengan apa pun yang pemuda itu ucapkan atau lakukan padanya. Berada di pelukan Seungcheol seperti ini, dengan suara Seungcheol yang membisiki lembut telinganya, Jisoo merasa sedang terbang.

Choi Seungcheol memberikannya sepasang sayap dan abiliti untuk melayang terbang setinggi mungkin tiap kali mereka bersama.

Jisoo memiringkan kepalanya untuk dapat melakukan kontak mata dengan sang kekasih. “Omong-omong, hari ini kau harus mengantarku pulang sebelum jam enam.”

Seungcheol mengangkat alis, keningnya beradu dengan kening Jisoo ketika ia membuka mulut. “Berikan aku alasan yang sangat bagus.”

“Jeonghan mengundang Wonwoo untuk makan malam hari ini, dan Jeonghan pasti butuh aku untuk menyiapkan makanan yang lezat agar Wonwoo terkesan.”

Oh, dengar itu, ia bahkan tidak perlu berkoordinasi dengan Yoon Jeonghan terlebih dahulu untuk dapat membaca taktik apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda berambut panjang itu. _Being a gentleman that he is_ , sudah kewajiban Jisoo untuk membantu proses pendekatan sahabatnya sendiri.

“ _Debatable_.” Seungcheol menatap lurus matanya dengan ekspresi tidak mau kalah. “Jeonghan dapat memesan makanan di luar tanpa perlu kau yang memasak.”

“Ini mungkin akan mengagetkanmu, tapi untuk mahasiswa perantau seperti kami, memesan makanan di restoran di akhir bulan sama mustahilnya dengan kemungkinan Hemingway bangkit dari kubur.”

Seungcheol mengeluarkan decakan dramatis sambil menggelengkan kepala, “Kau selalu sangat baik pada teman-temanmu.”

“Mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku.”

Jisoo menyaksikan ekspresi sangsi di wajah Seungcheol setelah ia mengatakan kalimat itu. “Kalau begitu apa aku juga diundang untuk ikut makan malam bersama teman-temanmu nanti?”

_Ah..._

“Seungcheol...”

“Sesuai dugaan.”

“Hei.” Jisoo membalikkan tubuhnya, kali ini posisi mereka saling berhadapan dengan dirinya masih berada di atas pangkuan Seungcheol. “Beri mereka waktu.”

“Bukan masalah untukku.” Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, belagak tidak peduli. “Sekarang, banyak yang harus kita lakukan sebelum jam enam tiba.”

Jisoo belum sempat bereaksi apa pun, mulutnya sudah lebih dulu dikunci dengan milik Seungcheol untuk membuatnya bungkam. Ketika sang kekasih membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan mulai menciumi lehernya, ia memejamkan mata.

 

 Jam enam sebaiknya masih lama.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot what plot......... ff ini hanya tentang cheolsoo sedang cuddling atau kissing.........
> 
>  
> 
> chapter title (c) patrouclous
> 
> and thank you for reading!


	3. Dear father, this one is mine

 

 

_Ask me if I love him,  
the golden son who left silver scars on my back_

\- incompleteicarus

 

 

 

Perjalanan di mobil mereka habiskan dengan lebih sunyi dari biasanya. Jisoo hanya memandang jalanan Seoul yang padat menjelang senja dari balik jendela mobil, sementara Seungcheol sedari tadi bungkam dan fokus menyetir. Tidak sulit untuk menebak bahwa kekasihnya sedang dongkol saat ini. Beberapa malam lalu praktisnya Jisoo habiskan dengan menginap di apartemen Seungcheol, bergelung di atas ranjang dan saling berbagi kehangatan, ia bisa mengerti kenapa sekarang pemuda itu sangat enggan harus melepasnya sebelum malam bahkan tiba.

Seungcheol bisa saja memintanya untuk tidak pergi, mereka berdua sama-sama tahu Jisoo tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak pada apa pun yang diminta oleh sang kekasih, tapi Seungcheol tidak melakukannya.

Orang-orang mungkin tidak akan percaya jika mendengar ini, Choi Seungcheol—yang memiliki imej di publik sebagai pemuda kaya raya yang egois, problematik, narsisistik, individualis, egosentris—mau mengalah untuk Hong Jisoo.

 _Hanya untuknya,_ ia senang dengan gagasan itu.

“Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang.” Jisoo membuka suara ketika Audi hitam Seungcheol berhenti tepat di depan kontrakan sederhana yang sudah ia huni bersama-sama dengan Jeonghan, Mingyu, dan Junhui selama setahun terakhir di distrik Gwanak.

“Yeah, bersenang-senanglah tanpaku.”

Jisoo tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa mendengar nada menggerutu Seungcheol, tangannya meraih tengkuk kekasihnya yang masih menolak melakukan kontak mata dengannya. “Jangan marah, aku akan meneleponmu nanti malam setelah selesai.”

“Hm.”

Masih _ngambek_ , jelas sekali. “Kau tidak mau menciumku sebelum aku turun?”

Seungcheol berdecak, seakan Jisoo baru saja menyentuh lutut Achilles-nya. Ia langsung memangkas jarak di antara mereka dan menekan bibirnya pada milik Jisoo. Mereka berciuman dengan tempo lambat untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Seungcheol menarik diri dan menatap lurus mata sang kekasih.

“Jika aku memintamu untuk tinggal, kau akan melakukannya?”

“Ya.”

Jawaban itu keluar begitu cepat tanpa Jisoo sendiri sadari. Itu menakutinya terkadang, betapa mudahnya ia tunduk di hadapan Choi Seungcheol seakan ia tidak punya kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan teman-temannya selalu berpikir bahwa hubungannya dengan Seungcheol sama sekali tidak sehat, karena ia memberi terlalu banyak. Karena ia mencintai terlalu banyak.

Dan pepatah bilang, ketika kau mencintai seseorang, kau memberikannya akses untuk menyakitimu.

Tapi hanya karena Jisoo memberikan segala akses pada Seungcheol untuk menyakitinya bukan berarti Seungcheol akan benar-benar melakukannya, kan? Ia memberikan pistol pada Seungcheol dan percaya bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan menarik pelatuk ke arahnya. Sebesar itu rasa percayanya pada sang kekasih. Karena faktanya, tidak seperti yang teman-temannya pikir, Seungcheol belum pernah— _tidak pernah_ —menyakitinya selama ini. Baik secara fisik maupun emosi.

Entah bagaimana, Seungcheol kelihatan puas mendengar jawaban itu. “Oke,” gumamnya, menyunggingkan senyuman timpang sambil mengelus pipi Jisoo. “pergilah. Telepon aku secepatnya.”

Ketika Jisoo turun dari mobil setelah Seungcheol menciumnya untuk yang terakhir kali, ia merenungkan sesuatu sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah.

_Seungcheol belum pernah menyakitinya._

Pernyataan itu perlu diubah:

 

Pada satu titik, suatu saat nanti di masa depan, Seungcheol mungkin akan menjadi alasan dari kejatuhannya,  
dan Jisoo tidak akan keberatan.

 

Jika itu untuk Choi Seungcheol, maka itu semua layak, bukan?

 

 

*

 

 

Makan malam itu berlangsung dengan baik, Wonwoo sangat terkesan dan berulang kali memuji _samgyetang_ yang menjadi menu utama. Jeonghan mengambil semua kredit untuk itu, tentu saja, tiga orang lainnya hanya dianggap sebagai _cameo_ belaka. Jisoo tidak ada masalah dengan itu, ia sudah cukup senang melihat wajah cerah Jeonghan tiap kali memandang Wonwoo yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Mingyu terlalu pengertian untuk mengganggu proses pendekatan _hyung_ kesayangannya, sementara Junhui lebih sibuk menyantap makanan yang ada dan tidak ambil pusing.

“Choi Seungcheol yang tadi mengantarmu pulang, _Hyung_?” Mingyu bertanya ketika mereka berdua sedang mencuci piring di dapur. Jeonghan sedang mengobrol dengan Wonwoo di ruang tengah, dan Junhui sudah balik ke kamar untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua saat ini yang membereskan sisa-sisa dari makan malam barusan.

“Yeah.” Kim Mingyu sudah ia anggap seperti adik lelaki yang tidak pernah ia miliki, terlebih sudah satu tahun mereka tinggal di atap yang sama dan berbagi suka duka, tapi Jisoo mengira-ira ke mana arah percakapan ini.

“Bagaimana hubungan kalian?”

“Err, baik-baik saja, kurasa.”

“Oh, um, baguslah.”

“Mingyu,” Jisoo menyerahkan gelas yang sudah selesai ia cuci pada mahasiswa Hukum itu sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, “jika ada yang ingin kaukatakan, katakan saja.”

Mingyu kelihatan tidak nyaman, pemuda jangkung itu meletakkan gelas yang sudah bersih kembali ke rak dengan agak canggung. “ _Hyung_ , aku tidak ingin terdengar menghakimi seperti Jeonghan- _hyung_ , tapi aku sangat peduli padamu dan tidak ingin kau terluka. Aku mungkin lebih muda darimu dan belum banyak pengalaman, tapi kupikir—“

“Mingyu, langsung saja ke intinya.”

“ _Hyung_ , kautahu kalau Choi Seungcheol itu tidak sepenuhnya baik, kan?” Mingyu mengucapkan pertanyaan barusan dalam satu tarikan napas.

Tentu saja percakapan seperti ini yang akan terjadi, Jisoo tidak heran lagi. “Dia jahat, begitu maksudmu?”

“Yeah, _jahat_ kurasa juga kata yang tepat jika mengingat reputasinya selama ini.” Ujarnya menyetujui. “Dia pernah membuat mahasiswa dikeluarkan dari kampus hanya karena terlibat pertengkaran kecil dengannya. Dan kasus itu bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali.”

 _Sudah sering terjadi_ , itu kalimat yang tidak terucapkan dan sudah sama-sama mereka berdua ketahui.

“Aku dengar kabar itu—“

Mingyu menyela dengan cepat, “Skandal mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuknya sudah kelewat banyak, dan dia selalu lolos dari hukuman apa pun.”

“Yeah, itu juga—“

“Koleksi mantan pacarnya terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan.”

“Aku tidak akan menyebut itu koleksi—“

“Kebanyakan dari mereka berakhir dengan kondisi... _buruk_ setelah dicampakkan dengan begitu keji.”

Jisoo pun juga tahu rumor itu. Seluruh orang yang mengaku pernah terlibat dalam hubungan romansa dengan Choi Seungcheol akan seperti terkena depresi berkepanjangan tiap kali hubungan itu diakhiri secara sepihak. Jisoo mengenal satu, seniornya di fakultas, yang seperti tidak punya semangat hidup setelah status sebagai kekasih Choi Seungcheol sudah tidak lagi disandang.

Kadang Jisoo mencuri pandang ke arah seniornya dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati: _apa kelak aku juga akan berakhir seperti itu?_

“Mingyu—“

“Jisoo- _hyung_ ,” Mingyu kembali memotong apa pun yang hendak dikatakan Jisoo dengan sorot khawatir yang terlihat jelas, “bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengab orang seperti _itu_?”

 _Orang seburuk itu_ , Mingyu mungkin ingin bilang begitu.

Ia menyentuh bahu pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan gestur menenangkan, “Aku tidak berharap kau mengerti, tapi percayalah ketika aku bilang bahwa Choi Seungcheol tidak seburuk yang orang-orang pikir selama ini.”

Mingyu bergumam lesu, “Yeah, aku melihatnya, kau kelihatan sangat bahagia dengannya. Dia hampir kelihatan _baik_ jika kalian bersama.”

Jisoo terkekeh, “Hampir?”

“Aku masih tidak percaya padanya.” Mingyu mengedikkan bahu. “Orang-orang dengan kekuasaan seperti itu selalu berpikir mereka bisa mendapatkan segala hal yang mereka inginkan dan lolos dari semua masalah yang mereka buat.”

Ah, itu penjelasan yang sangat tepat dan tidak akan ia sangkal.

“Aku mengerti poin yang ingin kausampaikan.”

“Aku hanya takut dia memanfaatkanmu, _Hyung_. Aku bisa melihat bahwa Choi Seungcheol sangat menyayangimu, tapi orang-orang seperti itu selalu punya kecenderungan untuk menghancurkan apa pun yang mereka sentuh, bukan?”

Jisoo hanya memberikan anggukan singkat sebagai balasan, tidak yakin harus menjawab bagaimana. Ya, ia paham bahwa Choi Seungcheol sangat destruktif, jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti itu hanya akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Koleksi mantan kekasih Seungcheol—mengutip perkataan Mingyu—sudah terbukti hanya berakhir bagai sampah tak berharga setelah dicampakkan begitu saja.

Tapi yang Mingyu tidak tahu, Jisoo tidak keberatan sama sekali. Karena Kim Mingyu atau orang lain tidak akan mengerti perasaan ini, ia rela jatuh berulang kali jika itu artinya bisa berada di pelukan Seungcheol lagi.

“Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku,” Jisoo menjawab, akhirnya, dengan senyuman tipis dan sorot mata penuh sayang pada _dongsaeng_ yang bertubuh lebih bongsor dibanding dirinya. “Tapi aku baik-baik saja, _kami_ baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir untuk saat ini, oke?”

Mingyu terlihat begitu enggan ketika menganggukkan kepala dan fokus kembali pada piring-piring kotor yang ada.

“Bagaimana progres hubunganmu sendiri dengan Junhui, eh?”

Pemuda itu langsung terbatuk keras dan Jisoo tertawa lebar menyaksikannya.

 

 

*

 

 

Semalam, Jisoo menelepon Seungcheol hanya sampai pukul sebelas kurang. Ia satu kamar dengan Jeonghan, dan pemuda berambut panjang itu tidak mau berhenti menimpuknya dengan bantal jika Jisoo belum juga menutup panggilan.

_‘Jangan pacaran mulu! Buruan tidur, kau dan aku besok sama-sama ada kuliah pagi!’_

Jisoo hanya bisa meringis, ia tahu Jeonghan pasti terganggu jika terpaksa harus mendengar percakapan _lovey dovey_ -nya dengan Seungcheol via telepon yang sangat _cringeworthy_. Atau mungkin malah iri karena Jeonghan berharap juga bisa mengobrol dengan Wonwoo sampai malam? Entahlah. Berhubung Hong Jisoo adalah sahabat yang baik, maka ia akhirnya mengalah dan menyudahi sambungan teleponnya dengan sang kekasih.

Dan pagi harinya, ketika ia sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kampus, ada satu notifikasi pesan baru yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Dari Seungcheol.

 

_Morning, baby. Aku sedang malas kuliah hari ini, tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu_

 

_Morning ^^ kau masih di apartemenmu sekarang?_

_Aku di depan kontrakanmu sekarang_

 

Jisoo yang sedang mengunyah setangkup roti sebagai sarapannya pagi ini langsung tersedak ketika membaca isi pesan barusan. Ia sudah mengenal Seungcheol untuk tahu bahwa pemuda itu bukan orang yang senang bercanda ketika sedang mengatakan sesuatu.

Contohnya beberapa minggu lalu, saat Jisoo bilang ponselnya rusak dan untuk sementara ia tidak bisa dihubungi dulu sampai ponsel tuanya itu selesai di- _service_ , dan Seungcheol langsung mengatakan _‘biar kubelikan yang baru saja’_ yang awalnya hanya ia anggap sebagai gurauan. Tapi masih pada hari yang sama, ketika Seungcheol sedang mengajaknya makan malam di luar, pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan _smartphone_ keluaran terbaru yang masih dibungkus padanya. Hong Jisoo bukan orang yang senang mengambil keuntungan dari orang lain, memiliki kekasih yang keluarganya masuk daftar sepuluh besar orang terkaya di Korea sekalipun tidak lantas membuatnya bisa begitu saja menerima semua pemberian murah hati dari Seungcheol.

_‘Seungcheol, aku tidak bisa menerima ini.’_

_‘Aku tidak akan tahan jika tidak mendapat kabar darimu ketika kita tidak sedang bersama, jadi terima saja agar aku tidak perlu khawatir, oke?’_

Kalau sudah begitu mustahil baginya untuk menolak, kan?

Dan jika kekasihnya sekarang mengatakan sedang berada di depan kontrakannya, itu artinya memang ia sekarang benar-benar berada di sana.

Jisoo dengan terburu-buru langsung setengah berlari menuju pintu depan—tidak memedulikan Junhui dan Mingyu di kamar sebelah yang mungkin akan terganggu dengan suara berisik langkah kakinya—dan ia semacam bersyukur Jeonghan sudah lebih dulu berangkat ke kampus karena katanya akan ada kuis.

Benar saja, ketika Jisoo membuka pintu rumah, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat di depan pagar yang terbuka adalah Choi Seungcheol yang tengah bersandar di Audi hitamnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Seungcheol menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman miring dengan tangan direntangkan. “ _Hey, you_.”

Jisoo bertemu Seungcheol setiap hari, menginap di apartemennya hampir setiap minggu, dan hubungan ini sudah berjalan kurang lebih lima bulan; tapi bagaimana bisa ia selalu _jatuh_ untuk kesekian kalinya tiap melihat pemuda itu? Apa itu bahkan mungkin untuk jatuh cinta berulang kali dengan orang yang sama tiap harinya? Seungcheol mungkin bukan penyihir, tapi presensinya saja sudah cukup menjadi mantra untuk membuat Jisoo kembali bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Mungkin ini bagaimana cara sihir bekerja, atau ini hanya dorongan atraksi kemikal semata, atau justru ini yang namanya _cinta_. Apa pun itu, yang ia tahu hanyalah detik selanjutnya ia sudah menemukan dirinya berada dalam pelukan Choi Seungcheol bagai mengikuti tarikan gravitasi.

Jisoo selalu suka tiap kali Seungcheol memeluknya, ada kehangatan khas yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan dari pemuda itu. Kekasihnya memiliki dada yang bidang dan bahu lebar, sangat nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat bersandar. Bisep di kedua lengannya pun seakan menunjukkan bahwa berada di pelukan Seungcheol adalah tempat teraman untuk Jisoo. Perbedaan bentuk tubuh mereka berdua seringkali membuat Seungcheol dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Jisoo seakan tubuhnya seringan bulu. Jisoo biasanya hanya bisa memekik kaget dengan semburat merah menjalar di pipi saat menyadari betapa rapuhnya dirinya dalam rengkuhan Choi Seungcheol.

Seakan jika dipeluk terlalu keras, Jisoo akan langsung hancur. Begitu mudah bagi Seungcheol untuk meremukkannya jika dia mau.

“Tumben kau sudah bangun sepagi ini.” Ia berbisik dengan posisi kepala bersandar di dada sang kekasih dan kedua tangan masih memeluk erat.

Ini masih jam delapan kurang, melihat Seungcheol sudah keluar dari kamarnya sepagi ini dan malah sudah berpenampilan rapi sangat jarang ia temukan. Biasanya, jika Jisoo menginap di apartemen Seungcheol, pasti sang kekasih masih pulas di ranjang dengan posisi memeluknya erat. Dan ia akan selalu mengeluh _‘Baru jam segini, Sayang, kembalilah ke ranjang, aku masih ingin memelukmu’_ tiap kali Jisoo berusaha membangunkannya.

“Karena aku kesepian di ranjangku.” Jawab Seungcheol sambil mengusap-usap rambut Jisoo dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang bebas berada di pinggang pemuda itu. “Dan karena aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu.”

Jisoo terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia selalu suka tingkah _clingy_ Seungcheol yang hanya muncul ketika sedang bersamanya, tidak akan ada orang yang menyangka pewaris dari Choi Enterprises bisa bersikap semanja ini.

Ada getaran tanda notifikasi yang kemudian terdengar dari saku celana Seungcheol, membuat mereka berdua dengan enggan terpaksa harus memisahkan diri dulu selagi Seungcheol meraih ponselnya.

Jisoo memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi sang kekasih ketika tengah membaca pesan masuk yang baru ia terima, keningnya yang berkerut-kerut dan ekspresi masam yang tercetak jelas menunjukkan ia tidak begitu suka dengan kabar yang didapat.

“Ada masalah?” Jisoo memberanikan diri bertanya. Ia tahu bahwa Seungcheol memiliki dunianya sendiri yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia masuki—kalangan elit sosialita dan kehidupan penuh intrik serta skandal dari kaum aristokrat Seoul jelas bukan tempat untuk orang seperti dirinya—tapi jika kekasihnya memiliki masalah, Jisoo selalu memastikan agar Seungcheol tahu bahwa ia akan selalu ada.

Seungcheol tidak langsung menjawab, matanya masih terkunci pada layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi yang menggelap. Tapi satu tangannya kemudian menyentuh pinggang Jisoo dan ia mengeluarkan gumaman murung, “Aku harus segera pergi.”

“Oh.” Ia awalnya sempat berharap mereka setidaknya akan sarapan atau pergi ke kampus bersama-sama ketika menemukan Seungcheol berada di depan kontrakannya, tapi Jisoo berusaha keras tidak menampilkan raut kecewa saat ini. Ia sadar posisi, kekasihnya punya prioritasnya sendiri. Jisoo tidak punya hak untuk menahan Seungcheol, ia tidak bisa bersikap seegois itu. Dan juga karena ia tahu sekalipun ia meminta Seungcheol untuk tinggal, pemuda itu tidak mungkin mengabulkannya.

“Ayahku memanggilku.” Seungcheol memberikan penjelasan singkat sambil menghela napas berat, ponselnya kembali ia simpan ke dalam saku. “Aku hubungi kau lagi nanti.”

“Oke, hati-hati.” Ini toh bukan yang pertama kali Seungcheol meninggalkannya karena harus memenuhi panggilan dari tuan Choi. Dan sepanjang Jisoo mengenal pemuda itu, topik _ayah_ tidak pernah menjadi bahan obrolan yang menyenangkan untuk kekasihnya.

Jisoo hanya dapat melambaikan tangan lemah ketika melihat Seungcheol masuk kembali ke mobilnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang benar-benar tidak enak. Ia memaklumi perpisahan mereka pagi ini yang agak terburu-buru, sang kekasih memang faktanya selalu _bad mood_ jika membicarakan keluarganya. Dan jika sudah menyangkut keluarga, ada kewajiban yang tidak mungkin dapat diabaikan begitu saja, Jisoo paham benar hal itu.

Walau ia juga tidak memungkiri bahwa ada beberapa momen di mana ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya memiliki Choi Seungcheol hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

 

_Bagaimana rasanya merengkuh matahari dan tidak perlu membaginya dengan yang lain._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title (c) anatomae
> 
>    
> fun fact: apollo ternyata nama salah satu fansite-nya s.coups #feels
> 
> angstnya entaran, mau ngefluff dulu, terima kasih sudah membaca.


	4. He knew you were destined to be doomed

 

 

 

_You were red, and you liked me because I was blue. But you touched me,_  
_and suddenly I was a lilac sky_

- Halsey

 

 

 

Seungcheol tidak menghubunginya.

Seharian Jisoo menunggu penuh harap kabar dari sang kekasih yang tidak juga kunjung tiba. Ia berakhir dengan tidak fokus sama sekali mendengarkan ocehan dosen di kelas dan berulang kali selalu mengecek ponselnya secara obsesif. Tapi tetap saja nihil, tidak ada notifikasi dari Seungcheol sama sekali. Jisoo menghibur diri dengan mencoba berpikir bahwa kekasihnya pasti sibuk dan punya urusan penting yang membuatnya tidak dapat memberi kabar.

Begitu lebih masuk akal, walau rasa kecewa yang bersarang nyatanya sulit sekali dihalau.

“Choi Seungcheol masih belum menghubungimu?” Jeonghan bertanya dengan nada basa-basi ketika mereka sedang makan siang di kantin gedung fakultas teknik. Pemuda berambut panjang itu adalah mahasiswa Arsitektur, dan Jisoo sering mendapati dirinya mendatangi gedung fakultas ini tiap jam makan siang jika tidak sedang bersama Seungcheol.

Kepalanya hanya ia gelengkan dengan lemah sebagai balasan, sementara _doenjang jjigae_ yang menjadi menu makan siangnya kali ini ia aduk tak bernafsu.

“Aku ingin bilang _‘kubilang juga apa’_ , tapi aku sedang tidak ingin menjadi sahabat yang menyebalkan jika melihatmu sedang menderita seperti ini.”

Jisoo mengeluarkan dengusan pelan, tapi tidak tahan juga untuk tidak merasa geli dengan ucapan barusan.

“Mungkin dia sibuk, _Hyung_.” Junhui, yang juga bergabung bersama dengan mereka di jam makan siang kali ini, ikut berkomentar setelah mengunyah satu potong _kimbap_. “Sibuk dengan pacar-pacarnya yang lain.”

Ekspresi Jisoo berganti suram, sementara Jeonghan yang berbaik hati menggantikan pemuda itu untuk memberi tabokan keras ke punggung Junhui. “ _Ya_ , kau benar-benar tahu cara menghibur orang, Wen Junhui!”

Junhui hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, tapi dia memasang wajah tanpa dosa ketika melanjutkan. “Maksudku, mungkin saja, kan? Dulu saja dia pernah mempunyai lima orang lebih yang mengaku sebagai pacarnya.” Melihat Jeonghan menyiapkan tangan untuk kembali menaboknya, Junhui buru-buru memandang Jisoo dan menambahkan. “Tapi tentu saja Choi Seungcheol tidak mungkin melakukan itu padamu, _Hyung_.”

“Jun, aku melarangmu bicara sampai akhir makan siang ini.” Jeonghan memberikan ultimatum dan pelototan yang membuat Junhui menunduk takut.

Jisoo menghela napas. Ia bukannya tersinggung dengan ucapan Junhui barusan, percayalah itu bukan kali pertama seseorang menyebutkan keburukan Seungcheol di masa lalu padanya. Ia hanya, entahlah, sedang _rindu_? Di waktu lain mungkin ia akan menanggapi perkataan Junhui dengan cuek, tapi kali ini—ketika Seungcheol sedang berada entah di mana dan tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali—ia untuk pertama kalinya memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Seungcheol sedang sibuk bersama orang lain.

Seungcheol mempunyai kekasih lain.

Pikiran itu terlalu absurd dan di saat bersamaan menyakitinya lebih dari yang ia mau akui.

“Yeah,” Jisoo bergumam lirih. “dia tidak mungkin melakukannya.” Kalimat barusan lebih seperti ia ucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

“Jika dia melakukannya, menduakanmu atau apa pun yang membuatmu terluka, aku akan membunuhnya.” Jeonghan berdesis geram sambil menyendokkan makanannya agak keras di piring. “Kau tenang saja, Jisoo _, I got your back_.”

“Benar, _Hyung_ ,” Junhui ikut menimpali dengan cepat, seakan untuk mengganti dengan yang lebih baik kalimat yang sebelumnya ia ucapkan. “kami selalu ada untukmu.”

“Terima kasih.” Hanya itu balasan yang Jisoo berikan sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Jenis senyuman yang tidak mencapai mata.

 

 

*

 

 

Jisoo memutuskan untuk mendatangi apartemen Seungcheol ketika kuliahnya berakhir pada sore hari.

Ia tidak biasanya datang berkunjung jika tidak mendapat undangan dari sang kekasih terlebih dahulu, tapi ponsel Seungcheol dari tadi tidak aktif dan satu-satunya hal terdekat yang bisa Jisoo dapatkan dari merasakan kehadiran pemuda itu hanyalah dengan berada di apartemennya.

“Seungcheol?” Jisoo memanggil nama itu saat memasuki unit apartemen di lantai dua puluh dua yang dalam keadaan sunyi senyap. Bahkan tidak ada pencahayaan yang dinyalakan, itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bahwa tuan rumah sedang tidak berada di tempat.

Ia awalnya sempat ragu, merasa tidak seharusnya berada di sini jika Seungcheol sedang tidak ada. Tapi kekasihnya sudah sering mengatakan bahwa apartemen ini bisa Jisoo gunakan sebebas mungkin laiknya rumah sendiri berhubung _password_ -nya sudah diberikan padanya. Dan juga karena ia pikir ia butuh ini, hanya berada di tempat ini yang bisa sedikit mengobati kerinduannya.

Destinasi yang Jisoo tuju langsung ke kamar utama dari lima kamar tidur yang ada, tempat favoritnya dari apartemen ini yang tiap sudut ruangannya sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Tubuhnya dibaringkan ke atas ranjang _king size_ itu dan matanya memandang langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan melamun. Ia selalu berpikir ranjang ini sangat empuk dan mempunyai sesuatu yang membuatnya enggan untuk turun, Jisoo baru sadar bahwa kenyamanan yang ia rasakan hanya karena keberadaan Seungcheol di atasnya.

Tanpa Seungcheol, ranjang ini terasa begitu dingin.

Jisoo mendesah, entah sudah berapa lama ia melamun di kamar ini. Tangannya kembali meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di sisi, helaan napas berat keluar ketika melihat notifikasi yang ia tunggu-tunggu tidak juga muncul. Hanya ada _chat_ kakaotalk dari Jeonghan dan grup kelas yang ribut membicarakan tugas esai mata kuliah Kritik Sastra Inggris untuk minggu depan, sementara kekasihnya masih tanpa kabar sejak terakhir kali Jisoo melihatnya di depan kontrakan tadi pagi.

Ia tahu apa pun yang sekarang sedang Seungcheol lakukan pasti adalah urusan keluarga, bukan berarti kekasihnya sedang _main-main_ dengan orang lain seperti yang dikatakan Junhui. Ia tahu reputasi buruk Seungcheol, setia dan komitmen bukan kata yang tepat untuk disandingkan dengan pemuda itu. Tapi itu semua masa lalu, Jisoo selalu mengatakan itu sebagai pembelaan, Seungcheol tidak pernah bermain di belakangnya sepanjang yang ia tahu.

 _Sepanjang yang ia tahu_.

Wow, sungguh argumentasi yang kuat.

Dengan enggan, Jisoo akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu. Ia mengecek kakaotalk-nya lagi untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari Choi Seungcheol. Tampaknya ibu Jeonghan tadi sore datang ke kontrakan dan membawakan _kimchi_ , dan sekarang pemuda itu menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang sebelum _kimchi_ -nya habis disantap yang lain. Jisoo hanya membalas _‘OK’_ , dan setelah itu berganti mengecek isi grup kelasnya. Ada banyak _chat_ baru yang masuk di grup, ia membacanya satu per satu, dan matanya melotot melihat pengumuman yang disampaikan dua menit lalu.

Oh, sial, _deadline_ tugas esainya ternyata nanti malam!

Jisoo melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul enam, ia masih punya waktu enam jam untuk menyelesaikan esai ini sebelum tenggat waktunya tengah malam nanti, sepertinya tidak masalah jika ia mengerjakan tugasnya di apartemen ini dan bukannya langsung pulang. Sekalian untuk menunggu Seungcheol, jadi kenapa tidak?

Di ruang tengah, Jisoo mengaduk isi tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan laptop serta sebuah novel berjudul _The Metamorphosis_ karya Franz Kafka yang menjadi topik pilihannya untuk tugas ini. Laptop itu ia letakkan di atas meja, sementara tubuhnya duduk di atas lantai beralaskan karpet. Tangannya mulai mengetik dan pandangan sepenuhnya fokus ke depan layar sambil sesekali membuka halaman novel.

Ini distraksi yang bagus, beberapa jam ke depan ia tidak perlu memikirkan kekasih yang tidak jelas kabarnya.

Semoga masih sempat untuk pulang dan mencicipi _kimchi_ buatan ibu Jeonghan.

 

 

*

 

 

Jisoo tidak yakin kapan tepatnya ia jatuh tertidur—mungkin setelah ia menyelesaikan esainya dan mengirimkannya ke dosen, atau mungkin beberapa saat setelah itu—yang ia tahu hanya kesadarannya perlahan mulai kembali ketika mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekat dan suara sayup-sayup seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Matanya membuka dan ia mengerjap berulang kali untuk menjernihkan penglihatan. Ia merasa kesakitan di seluruh tubuh karena posisi tidurnya dengan kepala tergeletak di atas meja dan tangan terlipat yang benar-benar tidak nyaman, layar laptopnya bahkan ia lihat masih membuka.

Ia baru saja hendak menutup layar laptopnya, tapi sudah ada tangan yang lebih dulu melakukan itu. Tangan yang sama kemudian dengan mudah meraup tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan dan menariknya berdiri. Sebelum Jisoo dapat memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi, tahu-tahu saja ia sudah digendong dan didudukkan ke atas sofa.

Oh.

“Seungcheol?” Jisoo berbisik, hampir tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat. Choi Seungcheol kini duduk di sebelahnya dengan penampilan acak-acakan dan pandangan mata menatapnya khawatir.

“Hei, maaf membangunkanmu.” Suara Seungcheol kedengaran begitu letih, tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi Jisoo dan membelainya dengan lembut. “Sejak kapan kau di sini?”

“Uh,” Jisoo perlu beberapa detik untuk dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia baru saja bangun tidur dan masih tidak yakin apa ia masih berada di alam mimpi atau sudah kembali pada realita, tapi akhirnya ia menjawab setelah menyadari bahwa ini tidak mungkin mimpi ketika sentuhan Seungcheol terasa begitu nyata, “dari sore, sepertinya.”

Mata Seungcheol melebar mendengar jawaban itu, ia memaki pelan. “ _Shit, I’m so sorry, baby_.”

“ _Nah, it’s okay_.” Ia berusaha menenangkan dengan nada mengantuk. Karena faktanya memang itu sudah bukan masalah lagi, Seungcheol kini berada di sampingnya, menyentuhnya, hanya itu yang ia pedulikan. Neraka yang sudah ia lalui selama seharian penuh tidak perlu ia bagi pada sang kekasih. “Jam berapa sekarang?”

“Jam tiga pagi.” Seungcheol menjawab bersamaan dengan tubuh Jisoo yang ditarik ke dalam pelukan, tangannya melingkari bahu pemuda itu dengan gestur protektif seraya memberikan kecupan di pucuk kepala. “Jika aku tahu kau menungguku di sini, aku pasti akan pulang lebih cepat.”

“Kau dari mana saja?” Jisoo tidak tahan untuk bertanya dengan nada bicara sedikit merajuk, tangannya memeluk pinggang sang kekasih. Berada dalam pelukan Seungcheol lagi membuatnya merasa dapat memaafkan perlakuan sang kekasih yang mengabaikannya seharian penuh kemarin, tapi ia tetap ingin tahu. Ia _perlu_ tahu, seburuk apa pun kemungkinan yang ada.

“Chuck.”

Itu nama salah satu kelab malam yang ada di daerah Itaewon. Satu jawaban itu dengan mudah memunculkan berbagai imajinasi di kepala Jisoo perihal keberadaan kekasihnya yang tanpa kabar kemarin. Percayalah, imajinasinya bisa sangat detail jika membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk. Bahunya tanpa sadar menegang.

Seungcheol seperti menyadari ketegangan Jisoo ketika mendengar jawabannya, dan pelukan itu ia pererat sambil menambahkan, “Tidak, maksudku, seharian aku di Shanghai dan baru kembali ke Seoul jam satu pagi. Setelah itu aku ke Chuck sebentar untuk minum-minum dan mendinginkan kepala.”

Jisoo menyadari ketegangannya perlahan mengendur, ada rasa lega yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Seakan beban berat yang dari kemarin bersarang akhirnya terangkat, dan ia kini bisa menghirup oksigen dengan lebih baik. Jisoo menyentuh pergelangan tangan Seungcheol yang masih mendekapnya dengan erat, dan ia berpikir ia tidak pernah ingin pegangan ini terlepas. “Kau mengabaikanku kemarin.” Lirihnya, suaranya tanpa sadar keluar dengan volume begitu kecil, satu dorongan lagi mungkin isak tangis yang akan muncul.

Karena itu yang ia rasakan, ia merasa _diabaikan_. Seakan Seungcheol sedang memberinya simulasi apa yang akan Jisoo lalui jika pemuda itu sungguhan meninggalkannya.

Dan jika harus menyebut satu hal yang ia sukai dari sang kekasih, maka itu adalah sikapnya yang peduli. Seungcheol _peka_ , selalu tahu ketika Jisoo sedang merasa kekurangan perhatian dan sedang ingin disayang, maka kini ia memberikan kecupan di kening pemuda itu dengan penuh afeksi. “Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Sayang. _Mood_ -ku buruk sekali kemarin, aku tidak mau jika aku menghubungimu dan aku malah tidak sengaja meluapkan kemarahanku padamu.”

Jisoo terdiam sebentar, mencerna jawaban barusan. Ia merasa ingin menangis saat ini karena seluruh ketakutannya ternyata terbukti tidak beralasan sama sekali. Seungcheol tidak mengabaikannya karena sibuk dengan orang lain, kekasihnya hanya sedang dalam _mood_ buruk dan tidak ingin dirinya ikut terkena kemurkaannya. Jisoo pernah menyaksikannya sendiri, bagaimana Seungcheol memperlakukan orang lain ketika amarah sedang menguasai, dan ia tidak yakin ia sanggup diperlakukan serupa oleh sang kekasih.

Jika Seungcheol membentaknya dengan cara yang sama seperti membentak sopir keluarga Choi tempo hari, Jisoo pasti akan ketakutan. Dan Seungcheol tahu itu, ia menghindari kemungkinan itu dengan tidak menghubungi kekasihnya sama sekali. Jisoo merasakan dirinya tanpa sadar tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang pertama untuk hari ini.

Kepalanya kali ini dimiringkan, berusaha memandang mata Seungcheol untuk melihat apakah masih ada sinar amarah yang tercetak di sana, “Sekarang _mood_ -mu masih buruk?”

Jisoo mungkin akan enggan jika sekarang disuruh untuk menjauh dan menunggu Seungcheol menetralkan _mood_ -nya, tapi jika kekasihnya memang sedang butuh jarak, ia akan mencoba untuk mengerti.

Tapi yang Jisoo lihat sekarang di mata Seungcheol adalah ekspresi geli dan senyuman miring khasnya yang terbentuk di wajah. “Aku sekarang bersamamu, mana mungkin _mood_ -ku masih buruk.”

Jawaban itu menghangatkan hatinya dengan cara yang ganjil, mengirimkan jutaan kupu-kupu untuk menari-nari di perutnya. Ia ingin percaya bahwa kehadirannya dapat membuat _mood_ Seungcheol membaik, ia ingin percaya bahwa ia adalah obat dari keletihan kekasihnya, ia ingin percaya itu. Maka itu yang sekarang akan ia percayai.

Jisoo dengan lembut berusaha melepaskan pegangan Seungcheol di tubuhnya, yang ditanggapi dengan ogah-ogahan oleh sang kekasih. Ia kemudian menatap pemuda itu—Choi Seungcheol, pemuda yang ia cintai sepenuh hati, pemuda yang suatu saat nanti mungkin akan menjadi alasannya _terjatuh_ —dan ia menepuk-nepuk pahanya. “Yang kaubutuhkan sekarang adalah istirahat, Cheol.”

Shanghai, tadi itu yang Seungcheol bilang tanpa detail lebih jauh. Jisoo belum pernah ke sana, tapi ia tahu memakan waktu penerbangan selama dua jam antara Seoul dan Shanghai. Dan yang dibutuhkan putra tunggal Choi itu saat ini adalah tidur nyenyak setelah melalui hari yang panjang dari kemarin. Jisoo ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai apa saja yang dilakukan Seungcheol selama di sana, tapi ia juga tahu diri untuk tidak menuntut lebih.

Seungcheol tidak perlu disuruh dua kali, ia langsung memposisikan tubuhnya berbaring di sofa dengan kepalanya berada di atas paha Jisoo. Ia memberikan seringaian tipis sambil menatap lurus mata kekasihnya. “Kau benar, aku baru sadar aku lelah sekali.”

Jisoo terkekeh, tangannya bergerak memain-mainkan rambut gelap Choi Seungcheol yang kini berada di pangkuannya. Tubuhnya maju mendekat mencapai telinga sang kekasih, dan lalu berbisik. “Tidurlah, kaubutuh itu.”

“Kau akan tetap di sini sampai aku bangun nanti?”

“Memangnya aku mau ke mana lagi?”

Poros dari alam semestanya kini sedang dalam pegangannya, tidak ada tempat lain yang ia inginkan saat ini selain berada di sisi Choi Seungcheol.

 

Jisoo mengamati Seungcheol yang perlahan terlelap, mendengarkan suara napasnya yang beraturan, ia rasa ia bisa menyaksikan pemandangan ini sepanjang hari dan tidak akan merasa kebosanan sama sekali.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title (c) mmenoitiades
> 
>  
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini


	5. How to love a god: never forget that you will burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,8k words only, enjoy~~

 

 

 

 _You know what will happen and you do it anyway._  
_You burn because this is what it means to love.  
_ _This is what it means to fly._

\- Natalia Wee

 

 

 

Ketika Jisoo membuka mata, ia sudah berada di atas ranjang dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat dari apa yang terjadi dini hari tadi hanyalah ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan Seungcheol tertidur di pangkuannya, kelihatanya setelah beberapa lama ia kemudian ikut melanjutkan lagi tidurnya yang sempat tertunda. Dan kekasihnya tentu saja yang membawanya ke ranjang ini.

 _Seungcheol_ , Jisoo menggumamkan nama itu dalam hati, satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Choi Seungcheol sudah kembali padanya.

Ia menolehkan kepala ke sisi ranjang sebelahnya, berharap dapat menghangatkan diri dengan meyusupkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Seungcheol. Keningnya otomatis berkerut melihat tidak ada kekasihnya di sana. Tapi masih tercetak dengan jelas di sprei bekas tidur pemuda itu beberapa saat lalu.

Jisoo, yang masih berpakaian lengkap seperti kemarin, segera menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya dan bangkit dari ranjang dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung. _Seungcheol_ , nama itu kembali ia ucapkan layaknya mantra, ia perlu mencari Seungcheol.

Ia mendengar bunyi _shower_ yang menyala dari arah kamar mandi, dan Jisoo segera membawa langkah kakinya mendekat ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. “Seungcheol?” Panggilnya, dengan sebersit nada khawatir dan gugup yang tercampur jika diperhatikan.

Jeda beberapa detik, tapi kemudian ada suara yang menyahut dari dalam kamar mandi bersamaan dengan air _shower_ yang terdengar dikecilkan. “ _Yes, baby_?”

Jisoo baru sadar ia dari tadi menahan napasnya setelah ia mendengar balasan sang kekasih. Tubuhnya disandarkan ke pintu, ia menjawab lirih. “ _Nothing, just wanna hear your voice_.”

“Aku sebentar lagi selesai. Mau bergabung?”

Ia terdiam mendengar tawaran itu, tiap kali Seungcheol mengajaknya shower bersama akan selalu berakhir dengan dirinya didorong ke dinding dan air yang mengucur dari pancuran membasahi keduanya selagi mereka sibuk beradu lidah. Ia menelan ludah, hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah sanggup membuat wajahnya merah padam. Bukan itu yang ia butuhkan saat ini, ia butuh menjernihkan pikiran terlebih dahulu. Dan berada di dekat Seungcheol dengan tangan pemuda itu menggerayangi tubuhnya hanya akan membuat pikirannya macet, ia tidak akan diberi kesempatan untuk berpikir ketika sibuk mendesahkan nama sang kekasih.

Akhirnya, ia menjawab cepat-cepat, “Mmm... aku mau membuatkan sarapan dulu.”

Seungcheol hanya memberi jawaban _‘Oke’_ yang terdengar samar-samar dari dalam, dan itu tanda bagi Jisoo untuk segera meninggalkan kamar.

 

 

*

 

 

Begitu tiba di dapur, Jisoo memutuskan untuk membuat _pancake_ pagi ini. Dapur adalah area yang paling jarang disentuh oleh kekasihnya di apartemen ini jika mengingat Seungcheol sama sekali tidak bisa memasak, Jisoo yang justru lebih sering menggunakannya dalam misi _‘membuat Choi Seungcheol lebih sering menyantap makanan buatan rumah’_. Sang kekasih menghabiskan tujuh hari dalam seminggu dengan menggunakan jasa _delivery_ atau makan di luar, dan Jisoo merasa berkewajiban untuk setidaknya memasakkan Seungcheol sesuatu jika ia berkunjung ke apartemen ini. Bahkan, bahan-bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas Seungcheol sembilan puluh persen adalah Jisoo yang mengisinya.

Dapur ini lebih sering disalahfungsikan sebagai _spot_ bermesraan oleh Seungcheol yang selalu mengusik kegiatan memasaknya, Jisoo tidak akan berkomentar banyak soal itu kecuali ingin merasakan wajahnya memanas lagi.

Ia banyak berpikir selagi mengangkat adonan _pancake_ yang sudah matang dari wajan; tentang dirinya, tentang hubungan yang sedang ia jalani, dan kebanyakan tentang kekasihnya yang begitu problematik. Di kepalanya, Jisoo membuat daftar untuk mendeskripsikan Choi Seungcheol yang sejauh ini ia ketahui:

  1. _Alcoholic_
  2. _Bad temper_
  3. _Heartbreaker_
  4. _Daddy issues_
  5. _That rich guy stereotype_



 

Dan sebagai konklusi untuk merangkum semuanya, Jisoo menambahkan:

 

_But he’s the sweetest boyfriend anyone could ask for._

 

Jisoo menghela napas seraya mulai menyusun _pancake_ di piring, menaburi gula dan menambahkan potongan stroberi di atasnya. Pikirannya masih bercabang dan tidak sepenuhnya fokus pada urusan dapur. Ia membayangkan skenario di mana Seungcheol suatu saat nanti akan mencampakkannya, dan itu selalu membuatnya dihujani perasaan nyeri bertubi-tubi seakan ia tengah ditusuk-tusuk sesuatu. Bahkan walau Jisoo berulang kali mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sudah mempersiapkan diri jika itu benar-benar terjadi, rasa sakitnya tidak berkurang sama sekali.

Hong Jisoo tidak naif, ia tahu siapa dirinya, kedudukannya, di mana posisinya berdiri. Dan ia tahu dengan pasti _siapa_ kekasihnya.

Jika dibandingkan dengan putra tunggal seorang konglomerat, ia yang hanya sebatas mahasiswa perantau dari keluarga Korea sederhana asal Los Angeles tentu saja kalah kelas. Bagai langit dan bumi. Ini bukan dongeng Cinderella, Choi Seungcheol bukan _Prince Charming_ , dan Jisoo sudah belajar sejak awal bahwa mengharapkan akhir bahagia untuk selamanya dari kisah ini adalah hal yang sangat lugu.

Karena bagaimana bisa ia mengharapkan _selamanya_ ketika kemungkinan Seungcheol akan membuangnya suatu saat nanti jika sudah bosan begitu mudah untuk dibayangkan?

Jisoo tidak tahu sejak kapan sisi _insecure_ -nya ini muncul, mungkin sejak Seungcheol pergi kemarin dan tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali seharian, atau sejak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu dengan mudah bisa membawa siapa pun— _literally_ , siapa pun yang ia mau—ke ranjangnya untuk menggantikan posisi Jisoo saat ini. Ia sejak awal tahu bahwa ini bukan hubungan yang seimbang ketika dirinyalah yang memberi terlalu banyak, tapi ia selalu berpikir bahwa ini layak. Rasa perihnya saat ini layak jika dibandingkan dengan kehangatan Seungcheol yang ia dapatkan.

Mencintai _dewa_ bukanlah hal mudah, Jisoo tahu itu. Ia tidak mungkin berharap akan tetap utuh ketika tengah memegang matahari dalam rengkuhannya. Tapi tetap saja, jika tiap kali memandang mata kekasihnya dan yang ia lihat haruslah tragedi yang kelak menimpa dirinya, jujur saja itu bukan jenis hubungan yang ia inginkan.

Itu mulai menakutinya perlahan-lahan; bayangan-bayangan itu, kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu.

“Kau melamun.”

Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar berbisik tepat di daun telinganya membuat Jisoo tersentak kaget dan membuyarkan lamunannya, ia baru saja memasukkan potongan _pancake_ ke mulut dan nyaris tersedak karena kehadiran orang di belakangnya yang tidak ia sadari.

Seungcheol meloloskan tawa kecil dengan reaksi kekasihnya. Rambutnya yang masih basah menjatuhkan setitik air yang mengenai baju Jisoo, dan kini ia membungkuk dengan posisi dagunya menyentuh bahu pemuda itu. “Apa yang kaupikirkan?”

 _Kau_.

Jisoo tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih ketika kini Seungcheol menempel begitu dekat hingga pipi sang kekasih yang belum sepenuhnya kering bisa ia rasakan menyentuh wajahnya, wangi shampo dan sabunnya pun bisa Jisoo hirup dengan mudah. Wangi khas Seungcheol, dan apa pun yang menyangkut sang kekasih akan selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Ia menjawab sambil mengunyah potongan _pancake_ -nya dengan susah payah, “Aku memikirkanmu.”

Ia dapat merasakan Seungcheol tengah menyeringai saat ini bahkan tanpa perlu melihatnya. Jisoo tahu Seungcheol menyukai jenis atensi yang terucap secara gamblang seperti itu, untuk semakin meninggikan egonya, untuk mempertegas bahwa ia adalah pusat dari alam semesta dan orang-orang berputar mengelilinginya. Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, toh. Bagi Jisoo, Choi Seungcheol adalah matahari pribadinya.

Dan mungkin karena itu Seungcheol belum juga bosan dengannya, karena Jisoo adalah seorang penyembah yang taat dan tahu benar cara memuja sang dewa dengan cara yang paling layak.

Mungkin karena itu Seungcheol menyukainya dan menjadikannya favorit.

“Aku, uh,” Jisoo berdehem ketika Seungcheol tidak merespon apa-apa, dagunya bergerak menunjuk sepiring _pancake_ yang masih belum disentuh di ujung meja untuk mengalihkan topik. “sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu.”

Sialnya, Seungcheol selalu bagus dalam urusan _timing_ , Jisoo tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menghindar ketika bibirnya tiba-tiba saja dikunci dengan bibir milik sang kekasih. Lidah Seungcheol menyusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang membuka dengan mudah, mengabsen deretan giginya satu per satu, menjelajahi dengan tempo lambat. Jisoo hanya dapat memejamkan mata, tangannya sendiri bergerak otomatis meraih tengkuk Seungcheol untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Masih ada sisa-sisa sirup stroberi di mulutnya dari _pancake_ yang baru saja ia makan, Seungcheol tampaknya tahu itu, terbukti dari gerakan lidahnya yang semakin menuntut.

 _Morning kiss_ tidak pernah lebih baik dibanding ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, Seungcheol akhirnya menarik diri. “Stroberi, eh? Manis.” Ia memberikan seringaian tipis sambil mengusap bibirnya. “Kesukaanku.”

Jisoo ingin bertanya bibirnya atau sirup stroberi yang dimaksud oleh Seungcheol, tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya mengatupkan bibir dengan wajah merah padam.

Seungcheol selanjutnya menjatuhkan diri di salah satu kursi, menarik piringnya mendekat dan mulai mengiris _pancake_ -nya yang masih utuh. “Dapur ini berguna hanya jika ada kau.” Gumamnya dengan nada mengeluh. “Mungkin aku seharusnya menyekapmu saja di sini dan tidak pernah melepasmu pergi.”

Jisoo terkekeh mendengarnya, ia selalu suka jika kekasihnya mau repot-repot mengapresiasi hal-hal kecil yang ia lakukan. “Lalu apa? Kau mau menjadikanku pelayan pribadimu?”

“Oh, bukan ide buruk, kau bagus dalam urusan dapur dan ranjang sekaligus.”

Candaan barusan sukses membuat wajahnya memanas lagi, tawa keras Seungcheol yang selanjutnya terdengar pun tidak membantu sama sekali dan hanya membuat Jisoo semakin menunduk malu.

Ia memikirkannya lagi ketika mereka berdua setelah itu sibuk menghabiskan _pancake_ , ucapan Seungcheol barusan, untuk menyekapnya dan menjadikannya pelayan pribadi. Tahu apa yang membuatnya ngeri? Jika saja Seungcheol serius memintanya, Jisoo tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengiyakan.

 

 

*

 

 

Kelasnya kosong hari ini, dan setelah lembur semalaman untuk mengerjakan esay, Jisoo merasa tidak ada salahnya jika sisa pagi ini ia habiskan dengan menonton _anime_. Masih di apartemen Seungcheol, karena kekasihnya sedang dalam _mode_ manja dan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal. Dan apa pun yang Choi Seungcheol inginkan, Choi Seungcheol dapatkan. Sesederhana itu.

Mereka kembali bersantai di atas sofa dengan laptop berada di pangkuannya, sementara Seungcheol menyandarkan kepala ke bahunya. Sang kekasih sibuk sendiri dengan iPad di tangan, membaca berita ekonomi terkini dan terkadang menggumamkan sesuatu mengenai aktivitas pasar saham yang tidak begitu Jisoo pahami. Sesekali ia akan mencuri kecupan ringan ke leher kekasihnya, atau meraih pinggang Jisoo dan memberikan pelukan erat, tahu benar bahwa itu akan membuat Jisoo terdistraksi dari kegiatan menonton _anime_ -nya dan ia akan dihadiahi erangan gusar.

“Cheol, hentikan, ini sedang adegan seru!” Jisoo merengek sambil berusaha menjauhkan wajah Seungcheol yang sedang mengecup garis rahangnya.

Seungcheol tertawa kecil, kepalanya ditolehkan untuk ikut melihat layar laptop di pangkuan sang kekasih. Jisoo tahu bahwa pemuda itu tidak tertarik dengan _anime_ ataupun _manga_ , tapi terkadang Seungcheol penasaran dengan hal yang membuat Jisoo terobsesi sampai-sampai menolak untuk bermesraan dengannya. “ _Anime_ apa yang sedang kau tonton sekarang?”

“ _One Piece_ , aku sudah melewatkan tiga episode terbarunya karena beberapa minggu ini aku sibuk.”

“Sibuk dengan tugas kuliahmu?”

“Err, sibuk maraton _Bungou Stray Dogs_ lebih tepatnya.”

Seungcheol menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi geli, sedangkan Jisoo memasang senyuman tanpa dosa sambil tatapan tetap terfokus pada layar laptopnya. Siapa yang menyangka Hong Jisoo, mahasiswa peraih beasiswa penuh dengan IPK _cum laude_ , adalah penggemar _anime_ yang tidak melulu membaca karya Shakespeare di waktu senggangnya? Itu satu hal kecil tentangnya yang hanya diketahui orang-orang tertentu.

Sang kekasih tidak lagi mengganggu kegiatan menontonnya, Seungcheol hanya kembali menyandarkan kepala di bahu Jisoo sambil menekuni iPad-nya. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa lama, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing dengan tubuh saling merapat dan tanpa ada kata yang terucap. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang berbicara, hanya ada suara dari laptop Jisoo yang terdengar di ruang tengah apartemen ini. Tapi itu jenis keheningan yang menenangkan.

Mereka sudah melewati fase tidak perlu saling bicara untuk menemukan kenyamanan dalam diri masing-masing.

“Seungcheol- _hyuuuung_!”

Suara lain yang mendadak terdengar dan menginterupsi momen damai barusan membuat keduanya otomatis mendongakkan kepala, dan mendapatkan kehadiran Lee Jihoon di dalam apartemen Seungcheol.

Jihoon, teman sejak kecil dan adik tingkat Seungcheol di Bisnis sekaligus teman Jisoo di unit band mahasiswa, langsung merasa canggung ketika pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat di ruang tengah adalah Seungcheol yang sedang menyandarkan kepala di bahu Jisoo, sementara Jisoo dengan laptop berada di pangkuan dan satu tangan melingkar di pinggang Seungcheol. Jihoon berdehem sambil memalingkan wajah, “Sori, aku mengganggu kalian?”

“T-tidak!” Jisoo buru-buru menjawab sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Seungcheol, laptopnya ia letakkan ke sisi sofa.

“Ya.” Seungcheol menjawab nyaris bersamaan, tangannya menahan bahu Jisoo agar tidak bergerak menjauh seinci pun darinya. “Sebaiknya ini penting, Jihoon.”

“Ini super penting, _Hyung_!” Jihoon berjalan mendekat setelah ia rasa situasi sudah tidak canggung lagi baginya untuk memasuki spasi personal pasangan tersebut. Ia berikutnya menduduki sofa, “Choi- _sajangnim_ mengirimku ke sini, beliau tidak bisa menghubungimu dari tadi. Ponselmu tidak kaunyalakan lagi, _Hyung_?”

“Hm, sudah hancur kemarin, aku belum beli baru.”

“Ketika di Shanghai kemarin? _Jeez_ , kau ini emosian!”

“Bukan salahku kan anak buah pria itu membuatku kesal.”

“Oh, dan merusak ponselmu sendiri dapat menyelesaikan masalah?”

Mereka selanjutnya asyik berdebat sengit yang tidak terlalu didengarkan oleh Jisoo. Ia masih berada dalam pegangan Seungcheol, pemuda itu masih tepat berada di sisinya, tapi saat ini ia merasa tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Lee Jihoon. Keluarga Jihoon dan Seungcheol adalah partner bisnis untuk waktu yang sangat lama, mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil dan keakraban itu berlanjut hingga sekarang. Jisoo kadang menemukan dirinya merasa cemburu dengan ikatan apa pun yang dimiliki Jihoon dan Seungcheol, mereka sangat dekat dan tidak pernah ragu untuk saling mengejek satu sama lain. Jika mereka berdua sudah bersama, Jisoo selalu merasa menjadi pihak yang ditinggalkan. Dan dilihat dari sisi mana pun, Jihoon lebih setara dengan Seungcheol dibanding dirinya.

Salah satunya adalah percakapan yang masih berlangsung antara sang kekasih dengan _composer_ band satu itu, Jihoon bukan pertama kalinya menjadi penyambung pesan antara Seungcheol dengan ayahnya. Jika Seungcheol sedang membandel dan menutup diri di apartemennya, selalu Jihoon yang dikirim sebagai utusan dari Choi Enterprises untuk membujuk. Dan Jihoon pun selalu bisa dengan mudah memasuki apartemen ini karena Seungcheol juga sudah memberitahu _password_ -nya.

Hal-hal kecil seperti itu yang mungkin tidak disadari oleh keduanya, tapi selalu berhasil membuat Jisoo merasa tidak tahu di mana posisinya seharusnya berada.

Jisoo baru sadar dari lamunannya ketika melihat Jihoon kini menyodorkan sebuah ponsel pada Seungcheol yang diterima dengan ogah-ogahan oleh pemuda itu.

“Jangan dirusak lagi, _Sajangnim_ bisa membunuhku jika kau lagi-lagi tidak ada kabar seperti ini.”

“Yeah, kalau begitu aku akan datang ke pemakamanmu.”

Jisoo melirik kekasihnya ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Mungkin terkesan jahat, tapi melihat ekspresi geli Seungcheol dan Jihoon yang sama sekali tidak tersinggung, mereka sudah tahu bahwa itu candaan khas tuan muda Choi.

“Jisoo- _hyung_ , kenapa kau bisa tahan pacaran dengan orang seperti ini?” Jihoon mendadak saja memandang ke arahnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Jisoo yang dari tadi hanya berdiam diri dan mengamati saja langsung tersentak kaget karena dirinya tiba-tiba dilibatkan dalam obrolan. “Eh?”

Seungcheol yang lebih dulu menjawab, sambil mempererat pegangannya pada bahu Jisoo. “Hubungan kami bukan urusanmu, _fuck off_.”

“Tsk, kasar sekali, aku kan hanya bertanya.” Jihoon mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, pandangannya kembali terarah ke Jisoo. “Jisoo- _hyung_ kan manis, jika kau tidak menjaganya dengan benar ia bisa direbut orang lain.”

Jisoo hanya bisa meringis tanpa menanggapi apa-apa. Ia tidak mungkin langsung menyangkal bahwa mustahil ia melirik orang lain—atau membiarkan dirinya direbut orang lain—ketika alam semestanya berpusat pada Choi Seungcheol. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengakui bahwa ia rela menukar apa pun yang ada di dunia hanya untuk tetap berada di sisi Choi Seungcheol. Karena itu ia pikir skenario yang disebutkan Jihoon barusan konyol sekali. Walau tetap saja, Jihoon sangat manis mengatakan itu tentangnya.

Lee Jihoon adalah salah satu temannya yang ia kenal dari band kampus dan selama ini selalu bersikap baik padanya, malah selalu suportif jika menyangkut hubungannya dengan Seungcheol, ia sedikit merasa bersalah jika terkadang merasa cemburu pada pemuda itu. Apalagi jika mengingat Jihoon sendiri sudah memiliki kekasih dari unit _dance_ kampus, Kwon Soonyoung.

Jisoo merasakan pegangan Seungcheol semakin erat, ada gestur posesif yang begitu kental dari bahasa tubuh maupun kalimatnya yang selanjutnya keluar. “Yang satu ini milikku, siapa pun yang mau mencoba untuk merebutnya harus menghadapiku dulu.”

Darahnya berdesir mendengar ucapan itu, ada rasa hangat yang aneh yang langsung menjalar. Memberikannya kedamaian, meredakan perasaan cemburu tidak masuk akalnya yang sebelumnya muncul. Seungcheol tidak mengabaikannya ketika tengah bersama Jihoon, Seungcheol menegaskan dengan jelas bahwa Jisoo adalah miliknya.

Hanya itu yang penting untuknya.

Jihoon mencibir. “Ya, ya, tentu saja tidak akan ada yang berani bersaing dengan sang dewa dalam urusan apa pun.” Balasnya sarkastis sambil bangkit dari duduknya. “Jangan lupa, _Hyung_ , jam satu nanti _Sajangnim_ menunggumu di rumah.”

Seungcheol berdecak malas. “Ada apa lagi?”

“Ada jamuan makan siang dengan jajaran direksi Choi Enterprises sepertinya, aku kurang tahu. Tapi aku akan ada di sana juga, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir akan kebosanan.”

Seungcheol terkekeh mendengar balasan itu. Jisoo tahu itu bukan apa-apa, mereka berdua hanya berteman sangat baik, tidak ada yang lebih. Tapi tetap saja ia selalu merasa terancam.

Ia bisa digantikan dengan mudah, bukan?

“Karena tugasku di sini sudah selesai, aku pergi dulu, _Hyungdeul_.” Jihoon melambaikan tangan sambil lalu ketika berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ia langsung menghilang dari pandangan tidak lama kemudian.

Sepeninggal Jihoon, kembali keheningan yang menemani keduanya. Jisoo masih merasa campur aduk dengan gagasan kekasihnya akan menemui Jihoon untuk makan siang tanpa dirinya, sementara Seungcheol sekarang melepaskan pegangannya dan pandangan kembali terfokus pada iPad yang sebelumnya tergeletak di sisi sofa.

“Apa aku sebaiknya pergi saja?” Jisoo bergumam lirih, melirik Seungcheol yang tampak tidak menyadari sama sekali perubahan suasana hatinya pagi ini.

“Tidak perlu, Sayang, aku toh yang akan pergi beberapa jam lagi.” Balas Seungcheol tanpa memandangnya.

Jisoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, di saat-saat seperti ini ia merasa sangat kecil dan memiliki kebutuhan untuk mendapatkan atensi penuh dari sang kekasih. Ia ingin Seungcheol hanya melihat ke arahnya, ia ingin Seungcheol meraupnya lagi ke dalam pelukan erat, ia ingin Seungcheol kembali menegaskan bahwa ia adalah milik pemuda itu dan bukan milik orang lain. Ia ingin Seungcheol menginginkannya sebesar ia menginginkan sang kekasih.

Ia mulai rakus, ia sadar hal itu.

“Kau dan Jihoon,” Jisoo memulai, suaranya tanpa sadar terdengar serak. “kalian kelihatan cocok.”

Seungcheol mendengus mendengar itu, tapi setidaknya matanya kini memandang Jisoo yang kelihatan kalut. “Kaupikir begitu?”

“Yeah...”

Tubuh Seungcheol bergeser mendekat, tapi belum ada sentuhan lebih jauh yang diinisiasi. Seakan kekasihnya sedang mengetesnya. “Lalu kenapa menurutmu bukan dia yang aku pacari saat ini?”

“Itu,” Itu pun yang Jisoo ingin ketahui jawabannya. Kepalanya langsung menunduk, merasa tidak punya nyali untuk ditatap langsung oleh Seungcheol dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. “aku tidak tahu.” _Aku pun ingin tahu_.

Jisoo merasakan tubuhnya kemudian ditarik ke dalam satu pelukan hangat, tangan Seungcheol mendekapnya erat dan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bereaksi. “Kau sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang cemburu.”

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi wajahnya ia tenggelamkan ke dada Seungcheol sambil memegang ujung kaus pemuda itu. Jisoo ingin membalas bahwa ia tidak menggemaskan sama sekali saat ini, ia _mengenaskan_. Tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Seungcheol melepaskan pelukan itu kemudian, ia memegang bahu Jisoo sambil memberikan pandangan lembut. “Sudah merasa lebih baik?”

 _Tidak_. “Ya.” Kepalanya akhirnya diangkat, matanya memandang sang kekasih dan mulutnya menyuarakan hal pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya. “Seungcheol, apa saja yang kaulakukan di Shanghai kemarin?”

Kali ini, alis kekasihnya terangkat, tanda keheranan dengan pergantian topik yang begitu cepat. Seungcheol melepaskan pegangannya dan menyandarkan tubuh ke sofa, terlihat enggan harus membicarakan ini. “Tidak ada yang menarik, hanya urusan bisnis yang membosankan.”

Di lain waktu, Jisoo akan menjadi kekasih yang pengertian dan tidak akan menuntut jawaban lebih jauh. Ia paham Seungcheol tidak pernah menyukai topik pembicaraan tentang perusahaan keluarganya, Jisoo biasanya akan membicarakan hal lain untuk membuat _mood_ Seungcheol lebih baik. Tapi tidak kali ini, tidak ketika suasana hatinya sendiri sedang tidak menentu. “Jihoon juga ada di sana?”

“Kami bertemu saat makan malam.”

Ya, tentu saja Lee Jihoon pasti ada di sana, Jisoo seharusnya tidak perlu heran. Keluarga Lee dan Choi adalah relasi bisnis, itu hal yang wajar. Tapi jika harus membayangkan bahwa semalam ia seorang diri menunggu Seungcheol di apartemen ini sementara sang kekasih justru sedang makan malam bersama Jihoon, ia merasa bulu-bulu di sayapnya berguguran secara gradual. Ia bergumam lirih, berusaha tidak terlalu kedengaran sakit hati. “Oh, ayahmu pasti menyukainya.”

Seungcheol kembali mendengus, terdengar geli campuran muak dengan kalimat barusan. “Percayalah, ayahku menganggap Jihoon lebih seperti kacung alih-alih calon menantu, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan.”

Itu sedikit menghiburnya, tapi tetap tidak cukup. Jika seorang Lee Jihoon saja dianggap kacung di mata tuan besar Choi, lalu Hong Jisoo itu apa? Ia menggeser posisi duduknya untuk menyilangkan satu kaki di atas sofa, ia menatap Seungcheol dengan tidak yakin. “Aku selalu penasaran apakah... ayahmu tahu tentangku?”

Ia melihat Seungcheol menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, kekasihnya menyentuh bahunya dengan gestur menenangkan. “Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ayahku tidak akan peduli dengan siapa aku sedang berkencan saat ini.”

Itu seharusnya cukup, tapi bukan itu jawaban yang Jisoo ingin dengar. Terlebih cara Seungcheol mengatakannya seakan sedang memberitahunya untuk tetap tenang sebelum badai datang. Akan ada badai yang datang. “Dia tidak akan peduli karena dia yakin aku hanya sekadar fase yang akan segera berlalu?” Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa berpikir, terdengar begitu benar ketika ia dengar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Ekspresi di wajah Seungcheol berubah drastis, matanya membulat untuk sesaat, seakan tidak percaya Jisoo benar-benar akan mengatakan itu, mengkonfrontasinya langsung seperti itu. Tangannya kini berada di pipi Jisoo dan membelainya dengan lembut. “Sayang, aku selalu benci jika membuatmu merasa buruk seperti ini.”

Seungcheol bahkan tidak menyangkalnya sama sekali atau membisikkan kalimat-kalimat manis, Jisoo tidak tahu ingin menangis atau tertawa saat ini. Atau mungkin malah keduanya. Jisoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, memangnya ia mengharapkan jawaban apa lagi? Seungcheol tidak pernah berbohong padanya, bahkan pemuda itu pun tidak repot-repot mengeluarkan dusta untuk menenangkan hatinya saat ini. “Tidak apa, aku tahu di mana posisiku.”

Ia tidak pernah benar-benar berada di sisi Seungcheol, bukan? Yang ia lakukan selama ini adalah berusaha terbang untuk mencapai sang matahari, yang membakarnya perlahan-lahan tiap kali ia mencoba mendekat.

“Jangan,” Seungcheol berucap nyaris berbisik, tangannya meraih dagu Jisoo untuk membuat kekasihnya menatap langsung matanya. Dan Jisoo bisa melihat Seungcheol pun kelihatan begitu frustrasi sekarang. “Jangan bicarakan ini lagi jika itu hanya membuatmu sedih.”

Jisoo ingin mengatakan:

_Kau tahu apa yang membuatku sedih, Seungcheol? Aku sedih ketika kau tidak bisa memberikan alasan kenapa kau memilih bersamaku dan bukan Jihoon, ketika kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawab apa aku hanya sekadar fase atau tidak. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyangkal itu, atau memberikanku kebohongan bahwa hubungan ini akan bertahan lama. Kau menatapku seakan kau sendiri tahu, kau memberiku pandangan iba karena sudah tahu bahwa ini adalah hubungan yang tidak memiliki akhir bahagia di dalamnya._

 

Jisoo tidak mengatakan itu. Alih-alih, ia memandang kekasihnya dan mengatakan, “Selama bersamaku, kau tidak pernah selingkuh, kan?”

Kening Seungcheol berkerut, lagi, dengan topik yang mendadak berganti begitu cepat, dengan pertanyaan bernada menuduh seperti barusan. Pegangannya tidak terlepas, tapi matanya memandang ke arah lain ketika menjawab. “Kau sudah tahu _track record_ -ku selama ini, aku sejujurnya tidak heran kau akan bertanya seperti itu.”

Jisoo baru tahu kekasihnya sangat ahli dalam menjawab pertanyaan tanpa benar-benar memberikan jawaban. Ia menggigit bibirnya, nadanya begitu lelah ketika membalas. “Jawab saja, tolong...”

Seungcheol kali ini menoleh ke arah Jisoo. “Jika aku mengatakan tidak pun apa kau akan percaya?”

Jisoo bahkan tidak tahu jawaban apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia dengar, atau ingin ia percayai. Ia sudah berada di bawah asumsi bahwa Choi Seungcheol selalu dengan mudah dapat bermain-main di belakangnya dengan siapa pun yang pemuda itu inginkan, ia bahkan sudah berdamai dengan gagasan bahwa pada satu titik ia pun akan dicampakkan. Jadi, jika kali ini Seungcheol menjawab ‘ya’ atau ‘tidak’, itu akan mengubah apa?

Melihat Jisoo yang masih bungkam, Seungcheol menghela napas panjang. Pegangannya di wajah sang kekasih ia lepaskan sambil mengalihkan pandangan. “Aku pikir sebaiknya kau pulang saja sekarang, dinginkan kepalamu, kau jelas tidak sedang berpikir jernih saat ini.”

Jisoo selalu mengasosiasikan Choi Seungcheol dengan segala sesuatu yang hangat selama ini, tapi itu pertama kalinya sang kekasih berbicara dengan nada begitu dingin padanya. Ada perasaan nyeri, hati yang remuk, dan bulu yang berguguran di sayapnya ketika Jisoo bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan meninggalkan apartemen ini. Ia bahkan tidak membalas apa pun, lidahnya terlalu kelu dan kepalanya terlalu pening untuk dapat bersinkronisasi. Yang ia tahu hanya Seungcheol menyuruhnya pergi dan tidak lagi menginginkan kehadirannya.

Itu yang paling menyakitinya.

Beberapa langkah setelah ia keluar dari pintu apartemen Seungcheol, ada bunyi notifikasi terdengar di ponselnya. Sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

 

_Ini nomor baruku, hubungi aku jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik –SC_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title (c) inkmagician
> 
> chap ini lebih panjang dari biasanya, karena kayaknya yang baca bakal bosen kalau isinya cuma kissing dan cuddling *tambahin drama*
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini. untuk yang ninggalin kudos dan komentar, it means a lot to me, thank YOU :)


	6. How to love a mortal: gods do not love

 

 

 

 _I have never met a boy so desperate for the divine, for absolution,_  
_but god, I love him for it._  
_I want to see him burning, I want to kiss his forehead  
_ _right before he falls._

\- anatomae

 

 

 

 

Jisoo tidak merasa lebih baik ketika kini seorang diri berada di kontrakannya.

Rumah kontrakan itu sepi saat ia datang tadi pagi, para penghuni yang lain tampaknya masih berada di kampus dan belum ada satu pun yang pulang. Sendirian seperti ini toh bukan hal buruk untuk Jisoo, itu mungkin yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Untuk menjernihkan pikiran seorang diri dan tidak perlu mendengarkan penghakiman atau opini dari orang lain.

Selagi merebahkan tubuh di ranjangnya, ia memikirkan kembali pertengkarannya dengan Seungcheol tadi pagi—jika itu bisa disebut sebagai _pertengkaran_. Mereka jarang cekcok sebelum ini, Jisoo selalu sangat pengertian dan tahu kapan waktunya untuk tidak menuntut lebih jauh, dan Seungcheol selalu menghujaninya dengan perhatian yang kadarnya bisa dibilang sangat berlebih. Dalam beberapa aspek, hubungan mereka yang terjalin selama lima bulan terakhir ini sejujurnya tidak pernah ada masalah.

Jikalau ada masalah pun, itu adalah dirinya. Masalahnya selalu dirinya.

Karena ia bukan _dewa_. Karena ia tidak bisa menyentuh matahari sebelum membiarkan sang matahari yang terlebih dahulu membakarnya. Karena Hong Jisoo tidak akan pernah bisa membuat dirinya dan Choi Seungcheol setara. Dan pikiran-pikiran itulah yang betah bersarang di kepalanya selama ini.

_Kau dan aku, yang sedang kita lakukan adalah menulis ulang sebuah tragedi, Seungcheol._

Setelah mengetahui itu semua, Jisoo tidak mengatakan ia ingin mundur atau pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Choi Seungcheol sebelum ia terhempas ke dasar lautan, ia hanya berpikir _‘betapa menyedihkannya’_.

Tangannya meraih novel _Demian_ karya Hermann Hessse yang berada di atas nakas di samping ranjang, ia sedang berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan menuntaskan bacaannya untuk kelas Linguistik besok. Awalnya sempat terpikir untuk kembali melanjutkan saja sesi menonton _One Piece_ -nya yang sempat tertunda, tapi Jisoo rasanya ingin memaki-maki diri sendiri karena laptopnya tertinggal di apartemen Seungcheol. Dan ia tidak ada nyali kembali ke sana untuk mengambilnya.

Terlebih setelah Seungcheol mengusirnya.

 _Mengusir_ mungkin kata yang terlalu keras, tapi Seungcheol nyatanya memang memintanya untuk pergi. Kepercayaan diri Jisoo sedang di titik terendah saat ini, ia tidak sanggup melangkahkan kaki kembali ke sana dan berhadapan lagi dengan sang kekasih dalam kondisi seburuk ini. Jika mereka bertemu lagi sebelum kondisinya lebih baik, mungkin Jisoo akan kembali mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak sepantasnya, mengeluarkan tuduhan-tuduhan tidak masuk akal, ia akan menuntut lebih banyak lagi, dan pada akhirnya Seungcheol akan semakin muak padanya. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Ia sedang berada di halaman ke dua puluh ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk berulang kali, berbarengan dengan suara keras yang terdengar dari balik pintu. “ _Hyung_ , Jisoo- _hyung_ , _hyuuungie_ , kau di dalam?”

Wen Junhui, tentu saja. Setidaknya pemuda rantauan Cina itu masih punya sopan santun untuk tidak asal membuka pintu sebelum diizinkan. Jisoo melirik dulu jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya untuk mengecek jam berapa sekarang, keningnya otomatis berkerut melihat jarum pendek menunjuk ke angka empat. “Ya, ya, aku di dalam. Pintunya tidak dikunci, masuk saja.”

Junhui muncul dari balik pintu saat itu juga, kepalanya yang lebih dulu menyembul untuk mengecek keadaan kamar. Melihat hanya ada Jisoo yang masih berbaring di ranjang dengan buku di tangan, pintu itu ia buka lebih lebar dan akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam.

“Tidak ke kampus, _Hyung_?”

“Kelasku kosong hari ini. Kau baru pulang?”

Junhui menggeleng singkat. “Cuma mau ambil baju ganti, habis ini aku harus ke kampus lagi.”

Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mafhum, sebagai mahasiswa Teknik Mesin memang tidak heran melihat kesibukan Junhui yang rutinitasnya kebanyakan dihabiskan di laboratorium atau bengkel. Bahkan tidak jarang ia menginap di kampus untuk menyelesaikan proyeknya dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

“ _Hyung_ , aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu.”

Jisoo tidak memperhatikannya sebelum ini, tapi sekarang ia melihat Junhui menyodorkan laptop yang ada di tangannya pada Jisoo. Laptop miliknya yang seharusnya masih berada di apartemen Seungcheol.

Tunggu, bagaimana mungkin?

Masih dengan perasaan heran, Jisoo akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri untuk menerima laptop itu. “Kenapa laptopku bisa ada padamu?”

“Choi Seungcheol tadi ada di depan, dia memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu.”

Matanya membulat, “Dia _di sini_?”

“Yeah, ketika aku datang dia sudah ada di depan, kelihatannya menunggu cukup lama.” Melihat reaksi Jisoo yang secara reflek menoleh ke arah jendela, seakan siap untuk berlari ke depan rumah saat ini juga ketika mengetahui Choi Seungcheol ada di sana, Junhui langsung buru-buru menambahkan, “Tapi setelah itu dia langsung pergi dengan mobilnya.”

Jisoo tidak yakin harus beraksi bagaimana setelah mendengar informasi barusan. Ada sebagian kecil dari dirinya yang merasa tersanjung dengan bentuk kecil perhatian dari Seungcheol, ia merasa hangat hanya dengan memikirkan sang kekasih begitu peduli padanya sampai mau repot-repot mengantarkan laptopnya. Sedangkan sebagian yang lain merasakan sesal dan bersalah karena sampai saat ini masih belum juga memiliki nyali untuk menghubungi kekasihnya sendiri.

Apa Seungcheol kecewa dengan sikap egoisnya ini?

Apa Seungcheol juga menanti-nantikan kabar darinya seperti ia yang selalu mengharapkan hal yang sama dari Seungcheol tiap harinya?

“Ada apa dengan kalian, _hyung_?” Junhui bertanya dengan nada heran setelah melihat Jisoo tidak memberi respon apa pun. “Aku awalnya berpikir Choi Seungcheol tidak masuk ke dalam karena kau sedang tidak ada di rumah, tapi kenapa dia tidak menghubungimu langsung saja?”

Ah, pertanyaan bagus. Seungcheol bisa menghubunginya jika pemuda itu memang menginginkannya, tapi Seungcheol tidak melakukan itu. Mungkin ia memberi jarak, mungkin ia menunggu Jisoo yang lebih dulu melakukan kontak, atau ia mungkin punya prioritas lain yang tidak menyertakan nama Jisoo di dalamnya. Apa pun itu, Jisoo tidak merasa baik sama sekali dengan jarak yang ada di antara mereka saat ini.

“Aku—kami... entahlah, Jun.” Jisoo menarik napas panjang kemudian, tubuhnya didudukkan di sisi ranjang dengan ekspresi murung tercetak jelas di wajah.

Junhui yang paham situasi langsung ikut menjatuhkan diri di sisi Jisoo. “Mau menceritakannya padaku?”

Sejauh ini, Junhui tidak menentang hubungannya dengan Seungcheol seperti yang dilakukan Jeonghan, tidak juga mencemaskannya secara berlebihan seperti Mingyu. Yang pemuda itu lakukan hanya mengeluarkan celetukan-celetukan yang kadang terdengar begitu menyengat di telinga Jisoo, tapi ia tahu Junhui hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tanpa ada penghakiman sama sekali.

“Kami semacam bertengkar.” Ia memulai sambil menghela napas berat, mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi tadi pagi hanya membuatnya kepalanya sakit. Pagi hari itu diawali dengan sangat baik, tetapi harus ia hancurkan karena ketamakannya sendiri. “Aku bertanya apa dia berselingkuh dariku.”

“ _Heol_ , kau benar-benar melakukan itu?!” Junhui memasang ekspresi terkaget-kaget campur terhibur, “Bagaimana reaksinya?”

Jisoo membayangkan lagi reaksi Seungcheol kala itu, dan ia gagal menerka apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepala sang kekasih ketika menerima pertanyaan bernada menuduh darinya. Seungcheol tidak kelihatan marah atau bertingkah aneh seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah, ia hanya... begitu defensif dan _jauh_. “Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membacanya, dia memintaku pergi dari apartemennya mungkin karena pertanyaanku yang kelewatan.”

“Kau punya hak kok bertanya begitu jika menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dari hubungan kalian.”

Satu-satunya yang janggal dari hubungannya dengan Seungcheol adalah fakta bahwa Seungcheol memilih untuk bersamanya dari sekian orang yang ada. Seungcheol memilih _nya_. Di waktu lain itu akan membuatnya tersanjung dan melambungkan egonya tinggi-tinggi, tapi di waktu-waktu seperti ini ia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya _‘kenapa?’_.

“Yeah, tapi itu dia, tidak ada bukti apa pun. Aku meragukannya tanpa alasan.”

Jisoo langsung merasa konyol setelah mengatakan itu. Ia kedengaran seperti kekasih pencemburu yang paranoid, dan ia bahkan tidak bisa memberi pembelaan apa pun untuk itu.

“Oh, paling belum ketahuan saja.” Junhui mengatakannya dengan santai, lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya seakan itu adalah hal pertama yang ia pikirkan. Dan menyadari tatapan mata Jisoo yang semakin sendu membuatnya segera menambahkan, “Tapi aku bisa mengerti, siapa juga yang tidak akan marah jika dituduh tanpa bukti seperti itu.”

Jisoo menghela napas lagi, pandangannya berganti lurus menatap dinding kamarnya dengan ekspresi melamun. “Aku bodoh sekali, ya? Seungcheol tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun selain menjadi pacar yang luar biasa selama ini, tapi tetap saja aku tidak pernah bisa sepenuhnya yakin dengan apa yang dia rasakan padaku.”

“Kau tidak yakin dia mencintaimu?”

Ia membiarkan dirinya berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, dan lalu kepalanya ia gelengkan. “Bukan itu yang aku ragukan.” Kepalanya ditolehkan untuk menatap Junhui, “Aku mencintainya untuk selamanya, dia mencintaiku untuk saat ini. Itu perbedaan besar, bukan?”

Ini bukan tentang dirinya yang pencemburu atau kelewat _insecure,_ ini tentang dirinya yang menginginkan lebih, lebih, _lebih_. Selamanya adalah waktu yang teramat panjang, yang bahkan tidak dapat ia hitung dengan jari-jari di kedua tangannya. Tapi entah bagaimana, Jisoo bisa melihatnya, _selamanya_ , bersandingan dengan Choi Seungcheol. Ia ingin tersenyum jika membayangkan itu, tapi senyumnya perlahan luntur jika mengingat kekasihnya sendiri bahkan tidak dapat memberi jaminan berapa lama hubungan ini akan bertahan.

“Whoa, _hyung_ , serius? Selamanya? Kau sudah berpikir sejauh itu?” Junhui berujar takjub, matanya membulat mendengar pernyataan barusan dan membuatnya otomatis berdecak, “Kau ingin menikah dengannya atau semacam itu?”

“Aku tidak memikirkan pernikahan, tapi jika diminta membayangkan orang yang ingin kuhabiskan seluruh hidupku bersamanya, aku tahu orang itu adalah Seungcheol.”

Bukan cincin bertakhtakan berlian atau sumpah setia di altar yang Jisoo inginkan dari Choi Seungcheol, bahkan tidak juga status hubungan ataupun surat pernikahan yang legal—itu akan menjadi hal duniawi yang begitu mudah diberikan sang kekasih untuknya. Yang Jisoo inginkan adalah sang matahari untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk jangka waktu yang panjang, _selamanya_.

Ia tahu itu bukan keinginan yang dapat dikabulkan. Tidak menghentikannya untuk tetap berandai-andai.

Junhui tidak langsung membalas, mungkin semua ini terlalu membingungkan untuk pemuda yang tidak pernah benar-benar serius memikirkan romansa karena terlalu sibuk berada di bengkel dibanding pergi berkencan. Ia akhirnya memandang Jisoo dengan sedikit ragu. “Dan kau tidak yakin Choi Seungcheol juga merasakan hal yang sama?”

Kepalanya kali ini mengangguk.

“ _That sucks_.”

Jisoo meloloskan tawa lemah. Ia jarang melakukan ini, menceritakan ketakutannya dengan keras seperti ini, membiarkan orang lain mengetahui bahwa dibalik hubungannya dengan Seungcheol yang terkesan tidak memiliki masalah sesungguhnya ia mempunyai kecemasan-kecemasannya sendiri. Ternyata melegakan memiliki teman untuk diajak bicara yang tidak menghakimi sama sekali. “Aku mencintainya, Jun. Kadang aku pikir aku mencintainya kelewat banyak untuk bisa dia tangani.”

“Atau kau sendiri tangani.”

 _Itu ada benarnya_.

“Mungkin.”

Tangan Junhui ada di bahunya ketika pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu lanjut berbicara, “Aku tidak yakin dapat memberikan saran berguna untukmu, _hyung_ , mengingat aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan yang serius sejauh ini. Tapi aku hanya bisa mengatakan padamu untuk tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang belum terjadi. Maksudku, Choi Seungcheol setidaknya mencintaimu saat ini—walau hanya untuk sekejap mata sekalipun—bukankah itu yang harusnya kausyukuri?”

Jisoo bukannya sedang bersikap tidak tahu diri, bukannya ia tidak mensyukuri tiap detik yang ia habiskan dengan berada di pelukan Choi Seungcheol. Hanya saja—

 

“Kenapa menurutmu Icarus terjatuh, Jun?”

Kening Junhui berkerut, kelihatan tidak memahami korelasi antara pertanyaannya barusan dengan pertanyaan baru yang Jisoo berikan. “Karena dia ingin lebih dekat dengan matahari....?”

“Kau mendapatkan jawabanmu.”

 

—sepasang sayap di punggungnya dan abiliti untuk melayang tinggi tidak membuat Icarus puas. Ia terjatuh karena kesalahannya sendiri, karena dengan begitu tamak ia menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia inginkan, karena ia mencintai Apollo terlalu banyak. Hasil akhirnya toh sama saja.

Icarus terbakar, terjatuh, tenggelam. Lalu ceritanya tamat.

Kadang Jisoo bertanya-tanya apa Icarus pernah menyesal.

_Apa itu semua layak? Merengkuh matahari untuk sesaat, lalu terjatuh untuk keabadian, apa itu layak?_

 

 

*

 

 

Sampai esok harinya pun ia masih belum menghubungi Seungcheol.

Jisoo berusaha, percayalah ia berusaha sangat keras dari kemarin untuk sekadar mengirimkan pesan singkat. Ia mengetikkan banyak kata di banyak pesan, kalimat-kalimat panjang yang mencurahkan seluruh keluh kesahnya selama ini pada sang kekasih, tapi semuanya berakhir dengan ia hapus tanpa punya nyali untuk menekan tombol _send_.

Sungguh pengecut.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia takuti, reaksi balasan dari Seungcheol atau kemungkinan kekasihnya sudah tidak merasakan hal yang sama lagi. Seungcheol bisa menghubunginya lebih dulu jika mau, jika Seungcheol sungguhan peduli atau sekadar rindu, tapi kekasihnya tidak melakukannya. Dan itu yang membuat Jisoo lebih kecewa dari seharusnya.

Jadi tampaknya ini bukan lagi mengenai kepercayaan dirinya yang belum pulih, ini mungkin juga tentang egonya yang berharap dihubungi lebih dulu oleh Choi Seungcheol. Untuk mengetes apakah kekasihnya cukup merindukannya untuk mengirimkan pesan lebih dulu atau datang ke kontrakan.

Seungcheol tidak melakukannya.

Sialnya, lagi-lagi harus Jisoo yang lebih dulu merindu.

Godaan untuk menyambangi gedung fakultas Bisnis begitu besar ketika kelasnya baru saja berakhir pada siang hari ini, tapi mengingat reputasi Seungcheol sebagai ‘mahasiswa gaib’ membuatnya ragu apa akan menemukan kekasihnya di sana. Kuliah seperti hanya formalitas belaka bagi seorang calon pewaris perusahaan seperti Seungcheol, kehadirannya di kelas dalam seminggu bisa dihitung dengan jari tanpa pernah bermasalah dengan urusan presensi. Walau begitu Jisoo tahu IP pemuda itu selalu _cum laude_ tiap semester. Orang-orang bergunjing itu hanya karena statusnya sebagai putra tunggal pemilik yayasan kampus, sementara Jisoo sendiri tidak mau berasumsi macam-macam. Dari awal ia tidak pernah menghakimi Seungcheol dengan semua reputasi buruk yang pemuda itu miliki.

Jisoo melangkah ragu ketika akhirnya memasuki gedung fakultas Bisnis. Ia hafal jadwal kelas Seungcheol di luar kepala, tapi saat ini ia bahkan tidak yakin harus mulai dari mana. Tangannya memegang erat tali tas ranselnya selagi kakinya lanjut melangkah.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang memangnya akan ia lakukan jika sudah menemukan Seungcheol—bukan berarti ia sudah punya cukup nyali untuk memulai konversasi atau malah menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan pemuda itu—yang ia tahu hanya ia begitu rindu dan sekadar ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya. Karena Choi Seungcheol adalah narkotika terburuk yang pernah Jisoo konsumsi, dan ia butuh melakukan ini untuk menjaga kewarasannya sendiri.

Kakinya otomatis berhenti melangkah ketika matanya tidak sengaja beradu pandang dengan sosok yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Kekasihnya berdiri di sana, terlihat menakjubkan seperti biasa dari jarak pandangnya saat ini, membuat Jisoo perlu menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak langsung berlari ke pelukan pemuda itu.

Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang melakukan apa pun selain pandangan yang masih saling terkunci satu sama lain. Jisoo bagai patung di tempatnya berdiri, tidak sanggup untuk sekadar melambaikan tangan atau mengeluarkan sapaan, sementara Seungcheol pun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan bereaksi. Jisoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup seraya kedua tangannya terkepal.

Mungkin ini pun adalah permainan ego untuk keduanya, untuk mengetes siapa yang pertama kali akan memecahkan dinding es tidak kasat mata yang kini membentang di antara mereka. Jisoo biasanya bukan seseorang dengan gengsi tinggi, ia tidak pernah keberatan mengalah untuk orang lain—terlebih jika untuk kekasih sendiri. Tapi ini berbeda, ini bukan masalah gengsi untuknya, ini tentang kecemasan-kecemasan dalam dirinya yang tidak dapat ditenangkan oleh Seungcheol.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Seungcheol yang pertama kali melepaskan pandangan dan melangkah pergi menaiki anak tangga tanpa berbalik lagi.

Diabaikan terang-terangan seperti ini, setelah sebelumnya Seungcheol tidak menginginkan kehadiran Jisoo di apartemennya, mungkin ini yang namanya patah hati.

 

Namanya patah hati, tapi lalu mengapa seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa remuk dan berhenti berfungsi?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title (c) Natalia Wee
> 
> gatel ngetik fluff tapi harus ngeangst hasilnya begini.......
> 
>  
> 
> tinggal satu atau dua chapter lagi kayaknya, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini, kudos dan komentar sangat diapresiasi :)


End file.
